<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deja Vu by AJElementus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984413">Deja Vu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJElementus/pseuds/AJElementus'>AJElementus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...kind of, Damian Wayne is... Nobody knows currently, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Bro Jason Todd, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Tim Drake is Robin, Time Travel, Time Travel Chaos... but the good kind, Tiny Damian Wayne, aka jason, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJElementus/pseuds/AJElementus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's heart flutters rapidly.  What's he doing in Gotham?  Alone.  And on a random rooftop?<br/>Frowning, he presses a finger to his ear, activating the comm.<br/>"Uh... hello?"</p><p>Or… the time Nightwing finds himself in the past and has to find his way home without totally destroying the timeline.  Too bad it won’t be easy for him… With Bruce investigating a new, yet familiar antihero, Dick trying to unravel the mystery of how he got here in the first place, and a snooping Tim looking way younger than Dick remembers… this is going to be a long week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Gotham Rooftops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick lands on his feet, blinking rapidly. The world around him is… dark. And his head feels so fuzzy… What in the world…?</p><p>He looks down at himself to see that he's wearing his Nightwing suit and… whoa.</p><p>He stumbles back as the noise from the street below assaults his ears. His breath catches in the suddenly cold air that tears at his face, eyes wide. Had he just blanked out on the edge of a building??</p><p>He looks up, spotting the stars in the sky and… ok… ok. He's probably just patrolling in Bludhaven. Right?</p><p>He looks over his shoulder and more of the scene comes into view.</p><p>Nope. Definitely Gotham.</p><p>His heart flutters rapidly.</p><p>What is he doing in Gotham? Alone? And on a random rooftop?</p><p>He takes a shaky breath in, looking around him once more to get a feel for his position. He’s south-west of Wayne tower and on one of the tallest buildings around. There's no hint of the others around though... so that’s weird.</p><p>Frowning, he presses a finger to his ear, activating the comm.</p><p>“Uh… hello?”</p><p>“Nightwing!” comes an excited cry. <em>Tim</em>, his brain registers. “You’re here?”</p><p>“Uh… yes?”</p><p>There’s a grunt over the comms that Dick recognizes as Bruce. Is that an irritated grunt? Or is he just surprised? Dick’s head feels too foggy to work out the difference.</p><p>“...you guys working on a case or something?” he asks, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>And where are the others?</p><p>“Yep!” Tim says happily. “It’s a big one.”</p><p>“Cool,” Dick says, feeling more confused than ever. What time is it? And why does Tim sound…</p><p>Suddenly a wave of nostalgia hits him… and then comes the seeds of the worry.</p><p>“Hey… B,” he says slowly. “Meet you back at the Cave?”</p><p>Silence on the comms.</p><p>Dick can feel sweat breaking out on his forehead.</p><p>“You’re coming to the cave?!” Tim’s voice rings out again, even more excited. “Cool! Could you show me some moves while you’re there? I’ve been working on this one-”</p><p>And suddenly Dick feels the need to fall down and suck in some cool night air because he knows this isn’t right.</p><p>“You’re… coming back?” Bruce asks slowly, Batman’s growl absent. And Dick feels like he’s going to be sick.</p><p>Because he’s been coming to the Cave regularly for years now. And he hasn’t heard that soft tone of voice from Bruce since before…</p><p>Suddenly, while looking out at the lights, Dick realizes why everything seems so off. Gotham hasn’t looked like this in years.</p><p>Sucking in a breath, Dick leaps to his feet, moving over to the glass windows of the building’s side.</p><p>The reflection is minimal in the dull light, but even from the black glass’s reflection, he can tell that his hair is slightly longer. His eyes have less bags. His suit… his suit.</p><p>Gasping, he looks down at himself again to see his old suit. The blue design reaches across his shoulders and spreads down to his fingers. Dick takes a deep breath and turns his hands over in front of his face. How long has it been since he's worn this suit. He tries for mental math, but his head still feels foggy... He knows… just knows this is going to be a hard day.</p><p>“B. The date,” Dick says, voice tinged with only a little bit of panic.</p><p>There’s silence for a moment before Bruce answers gruffly. He pauses, obviously waiting for a response.</p><p>But Dick can't. He could swear the ground drops from under his feet. Because he knows that date. And it’s not going to be pretty.</p><p>“Nightwing,” Bruce finally says, “status?”</p><p>Bruce is asking if he’s ok. Bruce is asking…</p><p>Ah… man…</p><p>He did not ask for time travel to be on his plate today. And how did that even happen?!</p><p>“Uh… sorry, just trying to figure something out for a case. Mind if I use the Batcomputer?” Dick hopes the strangled sound of his voice doesn’t carry across the line.</p><p>“B says yes!” Tim yells immediately and Dick can’t help the smile that quirks the tiniest bit at the bright voice.</p><p>Gosh it’s been a while since Tim sounded so happy about anything. Yep. He’s definitely made it before…</p><p>Oh boy.</p><p>“Thanks,” Dick replies before letting his hand fall.</p><p>His fingers tingle from nerves as he turns to the problem of getting off this roof. What equipment did he wear on his person 8 years ago?</p><p>He fumbles through the pouches on his utility belt, finding a few wingdings, some first aid, and… wow, that grapple looks outdated.</p><p>Dick sighs, pulling it out and briefly eyeing the piece of equipment. The coarse line runs through his fingers, but the bulky gear still fits into his hands as muscle memory takes over.</p><p>He takes a moment to refamiliarize himself with the feeling of the gear and chart a way home… a mess-up mid-air would not improve his night.</p><p>And then he steps up onto the rooftops ledge.</p><p>“Here we go,” he mutters under his breath.</p><p>The grapple releases with a jolt and Dick’s feet leave the roof as he begins to swing further into the past. Hopefully he can find the Batcave before Jason finds him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure exactly how many years pass between events in DC's timeline, so I just went ahead and estimated.  Next chapter, we'll see Dick looking into Jason's whereabouts!  Hopefully they don't get each other killed ;)</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!  See you for the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick looks into the abnormality that brought him to the past and has an awkward conversation with Bruce.  It's a little weird talking about Batman's latest enemy when this time around, Dick knows who's under the mask...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as Dick makes it inside the cave, his nerves calm slightly.  The cool, slightly damp air is familiar, even if the rest of the cave isn’t how he left it.  Apparently cave-smell never changes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slight smile, Dick moves over to the chair past all of the displays and settles into the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok.  Here goes nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretches his fingers in preparation for the furious typing he’s about to undertake and briefly wonders how much of a window he has before Bruce and Tim come back from patrol or Alfred comes down to check on things in the cave.  Did he still do that when it was only Bruce and Tim down here?  Dick isn’t quite sure… he wasn’t to the cave very often in this timeframe.  Alfred could </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> down here and Dick would never know.  He frowns.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that sobering thought, his fingers fly to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he pulls up is Bruce’s most recent case files to check that he really is when he thinks he is.  And… yep.  He scrolls through a few more reports, case files, and news clippings and his heart sinks.  He’s exactly when he thought he was… but he’s not going to deal with that yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he switches tabs and begins tapping into the city equipment for seismic activity.  On reflex, his hand reaches out to grab a cookie off the plate to the side of the desk.  Bruce must’ve left it from patrol or when he was up researching last night.  Typical.  Apparently Bruce-habits were another one of those constants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, if Dick really </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> traveled back in time, there must have been some kind of energy wave around the incident.  Hopefully something will be able to pick up the abnormality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he opens a few more tabs, getting readings from the Batcave’s equipment and tapping into the Justice League’s satellites for good measure.  Whether his mystery trip came from magic, science, or the multiverse wigging out again… Dick should have the results pretty soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans back in the chair, frowning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>all be a dream.  A really weird, really vivid dream with 8 year old Alfred cookies.  Absently he brushes a few crumbs off the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlikely.  Especially since Dick already tried pinching himself on the way here.  That didn’t work.  And neither did the rain or falling that one time he messed up on the outdated grapple gun…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick shakes his head and takes another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok.  So not a dream.  That’s for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could be a hallucination though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyes the screen contemplatively before dismissing that idea as well.  No one could make a hallucinated Batcave </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>convincing.  And some of the information he’s pulled up is data Dick’s never read before, so he can’t be stuck in his own head either.  ...unless he’s in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> head which, in all honesty, doesn’t seem all that likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So unless he’s in a different universe, it’s got to be time travel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...which kind of stinks.  If he’s being honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The computer pings and Dick stands up, wiggling the mouse and flipping between the tests he’s run.  Most of the tabs he’s opened show nothing.  Well… apparently there was some kind of dimensional breach over in Central, but that’s hardly unusual where Barry’s involved.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No magic, no multiverse abnormalities, no… wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick squints, zooming in on the map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bingo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So some kind of technology then.  At least that’s a start… but why is it radiating from the center of Gotham?  Dick had ended up several blocks West of that point.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick frowns, leaning in closer to see if there’s an answer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Dick’s heart stutters and he swears he jumps at least two feet off the ground, because suddenly there’s a blaring engine and the squeal of brakes and Dick’s maybe never moved faster in his life because he’s closing the tabs and setting the computer back to normal and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Batmobile’s doors open just as Dick whirls around, heart still leaping in his throat, to see Bruce and Tim exiting the vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Dick is struck by how </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tim looks.  Had he really looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span> before that last growth spurt kicked in… or… </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>kick in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick shakes his head, brain already hurting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce steps forward as well, slowly peeling off the cowl and looking at Dick with curiosity.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously, Dick stiffens because… maybe he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> think this through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What were the rules of time travel again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Dick,” Tim says brightly, sliding past him and into the chair with a spin.  He stops, staring up at the screen.  “What’cha looking at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Dick asks, mind racing.  “Oh, uh, nothing really…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo, the Red Hood?” he asks, voice dropping to a more serious tone as he clicks through Dick’s history.  “You ran into him too?  B has been looking through his files </span>
  <em>
    <span>non-stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim,” Bruce says, walking up beside the computer with a tired glance at the screen.  “Bedtime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim rolls his eyes.  “What about the mission report?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Bruce answers, eyes flicking to Dick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim heaves an exaggerated sigh and stands to head upstairs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he gets far, he turns around with a tentative smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be here in the morning?” he asks Dick with a hopeful expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… wow.  How's he supposed to answer that one?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… maybe,” Dick says, reaching forward to ruffle his hair.  He forces a smile.  “See you soon though, yah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Tim says, smiling and slyly grabbing a cookie on his way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick smiles and looks sideways at Bruce, to see if Tim’ll get a reaction, but Bruce’s focus hasn’t wavered from the screen. Dick decides to take advantage of the situation and snags the last cookie, crumbs the only evidence left of his stress-eating, then moves to stand behind Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile drops as soon as he realizes what Bruce is looking at.  He sighs, folding his arms as he looks up at the low-quality picture of a masked vigilante in a red helmet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you needed to look into a case,” Bruce says, eyes on the photos.  “You’ve run into him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick freezes up.  “Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which time?  When he had first come back from the dead and tried to kill them all?  Or when they had made up and moved on?  Or when Jason had swung by Bludhaven to help him with a case last Monday, or when he had visited the Manor and somehow convinced Tim and Damian to team up for a prank war that time last month... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh nope,” Dick says, hoping his voice doesn’t go high on the end of his words.  He clears his throat.  “Just curious is all… you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce’s gaze becomes more fixated, seeming darker for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he says, and Batman’s growl is back.  “… It’s as if he knows my next move before I make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s… because he totally does</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dick admits in his head.  If Hood has been making so many big moves in Gotham, their showdown must be coming pretty darn soon… Bruce looks so focused it’s slightly unnerving since this time around Dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s his brother under that mask.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s not exactly like he can say <em>"</em><em>H</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>ey don’t worry, Bruce!  It’s just your dead son under the mask going on a killing spree around town!  He’ll come around in a year or two!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick smirks, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is beyond weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kind of surprised you’re letting Tim out with you when this guy’s around,” he chooses to say instead.  “Aren’t you worried he’ll target you both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he knows it’s hinting.  But he’s here, he might as well give at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> hints.  And he is curious, because Dick didn’t see Tim patrolling when he was in Gotham last time this happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim’s only coming out until midnight,” Bruce grunts, clicking through the police files Dick had already checked.  They must have come in while Bruce was on patrol.  “And we’re sticking to the better parts of Gotham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick knows that would never stop Jason if he were overly determined, but decides to forego mentioning that fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha…” Dick says slowly.  “Any leads?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few,” Bruce says, frowning.  “I’m going out to check them now.”  He looks up, meeting Dick’s eyes for the first time.  “Unless… is there something you needed… to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick almost laughs at the pained expression on Bruce’s face.  He had forgotten how off things had been between them during this time.  But Bruce must be trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> because they all know how much Bruce likes </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good,” he says, chuckling.  “Just needed the computer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce nods, only looking slightly relieved before he pulls up the cowl and grabs a flash drive from the desk.  “I’ll be out for a while,” he says, pausing awkwardly just before the Batmobile.  “Will you be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick grins, forcing levity into his voice.  “Oh, you know, I might patrol a bit before I go, but I might swing around the Manor later if that’s cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick can’t tell, but he thinks he sees Bruce’s shoulders relax just a tad before he nods.  “I’ll… let Alfred know you might be staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck out there tonight, B,” he answers, succeeding in keeping his voice light for one last sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the Batmobile’s headlights disappear down the cave, Dick slumps, suddenly feeling even more tired and stressed than he did when he first arrived at the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly pulls up the scan of the area one more time and frowns as he sees the minute abnormality on the roof he came to awareness on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squints, blinking.  Is that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep.  There’s another abnormality across town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… why would that be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers tap rapidly on the desk as he runs through what he can remember before the rooftop.  Which… is not much.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks he remembers a mission briefing of some kind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it a big mission?  Was he on his own?  Or was someone else with him when it happened? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever ‘it’ was...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick breathes out a frustrated sigh when the clouds in his head don’t disperse, then closes his eyes, leaning forward onto the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He… definitely remembers the cave.  That’s a given.  B was showing something on the screen, but the picture’s blurry.  Wait… Dick wasn’t standing close to the computer, so there must have been others there.  Right?  Otherwise he and Bruce would’ve stood side by side?  ...and then there’s a blank in the memory… Dick squeezes his eyes more tightly, digging his fingers into the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened after the briefing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbidden, an image flashes in his mind’s eye, and he sees Jason climbing onto his bike beside Dick, flashing a grin before putting on his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s eyes fly wide as he bursts upward, arm crashing into the table.  He can barely feel it- he’s looking up at the screen, between the energy field and the pictures of Red Hood…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh... gosh.  If Jason was there when Dick ended up in the past…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick leaves the chair spinning as he races to the bikes along the cave’s back wall.  Or… the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bike</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather.  Dick’s bike must be in Bludhaven… or by that building?  He never really looked around…  Well, nothing to be done about it now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s eyes rake over Tim’s old bike (current bike?) and he says a silent apology before vaulting onto it and hitting the gas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind rushes through his hair as he presses himself flat against the handles.  The cave whizzes by and soon he’s outside, the bitter Gotham air slamming into his face as he speeds toward the city’s lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Dick’s right, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> important that he makes it to Jason before Bruce does.  His eyebrows contract as he worries his bottom lip.  And if he’s wrong?  This is going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> awkward encounter with the Red Hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bike revs as Dick pushes the gas even harder, and he speeds toward Hood’s nearest safehouse.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And off he goes!  See you back for Chapter 3, coming later this week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick meets the Red Hood... It doesn't go according to plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  It has been so amazing to see your reactions to this story- Thank you for the reads, support, and enthusiasm!  You guys are the best and I hope you enjoy what's coming next!  I'm planning on updating regularly through this next week.  In the meantime, enjoy Chapter 3 ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s got to be breaking every single rule of time travel.</p><p>Dick hopes the universe forgives him and doesn’t break.  That would <em> so </em> not be cool.</p><p>He creeps around the side of the building he knows Hood is using for a safehouse these days, breath fogging out in the cold Gotham air.  The street around him is dark- not even lit by the flickering street lamps that he can see several feet in other directions.  The ground is still wet from the rain Dick knows came earlier, and so even the dim lights flicker and fragment off of the ground.  It’s not enough for others to see him by, but he hopes it will give him some clue if someone tries to sneak up on him.  </p><p>Kneeling beside a rusted metal door, Dick sneaks a hand into his utility belt and sets to work with his lockpicks.</p><p>He’s honestly surprised he hasn’t caught a glimpse of Hood yet- the dark warehouse looks abandoned…. Which Dick supposes is why Jason chose this spot, but he figured he’d at least have seen a light on by this point.  Or even met Jay <em> outside </em>of the warehouse, poking around and trying to figure out what was going on.  </p><p>Maybe that’s why Dick’s so jumpy.  He has no idea if he’s gotten here in time to catch Hood before he’s gone after Batman (if he’s past Jay) or before he’s gone to stir up trouble in the past (if he’s future Jay).  Should he even be bothering with the warehouse?  Or should he just turn on the news?</p><p>The lock clicks and Dick shakes his head, blinking back into reality.  </p><p>
  <em> Focus Grayson. </em>
</p><p>He stands, cautiously pushing the metal door open before stepping forward into the dark warehouse.  He stops just inside, hand still on the door, straining his ears for movement.  </p><p>There’s some shifting up in the catwalk on the outer edge of the building, but Dick assumes that’s just from the wind.  It’s rushing into the warehouse now that the door’s open.</p><p>His frown deepens as he steps forward into the room.  Unconsciously, he pulls out his escrima sticks, fingers squeezing against the familiar metal.</p><p>The room looks just as abandoned as the outside did.  Dick makes his way through the stacks of covered crates and dark wood.  He wonders what’s in them and how long they’ve been here. </p><p>By the time he’s reached the middle of the floor, he’s thoroughly confused.  He spins once more, scrutinizing what he can see and lowers his escrima sticks.  He had been <em> sure </em> Jay would have set up base here by now.  Isn’t this where he and Batman had tracked him to that one time?  </p><p>Dick frowns, wracking his brain.  Maybe he messed up.  Mixed up instances.  After all… 8 years is a long time.  </p><p>But he was <em> so sure </em>…</p><p>Suddenly, the door <em> slams </em>open behind him, metal’s clang exploding through the warehouse and Dick whirls, escrima sticks up once more, whole body coiled, as the door slams shut again behind whoever just entered. </p><p>Lightning flashes as the figure turns around and Dick sucks in a breath, recognizing the red glint of his helmet.</p><p>Hood has just found <em> him </em>.</p><p>The antihero seems to realize it in the same moment Dick does.</p><p>There’s a beat of silence and then Hood growls, lowering into a fighting stance.  “You bats just can’t seem to get <em> lost </em> tonight can you?”</p><p>“I’m not here to fight,” Dick says, not lowering his stance.</p><p>Hood scoffs.  “Then you shouldn’t have broken into my place and brought the Bat.”</p><p>Dick swallows.  “B’s here?”</p><p>Hood’s voice is all malice.  “Like you didn’t know!”  In the blink of an eye, Hood’s brought out his gun and Dick is <em> moving </em>.</p><p>Dick vaults the nearest crates just as their wood explodes outward, gunshots ringing through the space.  Dick crashes awkwardly to the floor on the other side before quickly pressing his back against them as more shots ring out.</p><p>His breath stutters in his chest.  <em>H</em><em>is brother’s trying to kill him! </em>   Dick had been so <em> sure </em> that Jay had come back from the future with him, but now it seems he’s dealing with an angry Jay from the <em> past </em> .  How could Dick be so careless?!  There were time travel rules for a <em> reason! </em> He should never have come...</p><p>“Get <em> out </em> and <em> stay away, </em> Nightwing,” Hood bellows from where he’s standing behind the door.  “I’m only going to tell you <em> once </em> !”  A few more shots ring out in emphasis, before a loud metal bang <em> rips </em> through the warehouse and Dick thinks he hears heavy footsteps sprinting away.  He throws a look around the crate, confused, but only sees the door- open once again, fluttering in the wind.</p><p>Dick leans back against the crates, closing his eyes as he heaves a breath of relief.  That.  Could have been bad.  </p><p>In the silence, he tries to calm his breathing.  His ears still ring from the gunshots and his nerves feel alight with adrenaline.</p><p>After a deep breath, he steels himself and pulls himself over the top of the crate and back onto the floor, feet landing lightly as his eyes flick around the warehouse.  </p><p>It seems Hood really has left.</p><p>The splintered wood from the gunshots still lays scattered on the floor, holes pocketing the boxes Dick had rolled behind.  He turns his gaze to the door and sees mud from outside sticking to the floor where Hood’s boots tracked it in. </p><p>Dick frowns, mulling over the situation.  Why did Hood run?  That seemed… very out of character.  Is this what would have happened if Dick had found Hood 8 years ago?  It’s a hard thing to tell…  He’d never gone after Hood by himself.  But would Jason have missed if he really wanted to hit Nightwing?  He hadn’t even gotten clipped with those bullets.  Somehow… Dick didn’t think so.  Which could speak to the fact that Jason hadn’t really wanted to hurt Dick 8 years ago...  </p><p>Dick turns back to the boxes, frowning.  Something in his gut tells him this is different.</p><p>He leans in, brushing his fingers lightly against the splintered wood of the crate, noting its position...  Wait.</p><p>Dick straightens, blinking.</p><p>The holes… They’re several inches to the side of where Dick had stood when Hood had started shooting.</p><p>Which means Jay never even got close to him.</p><p>Dick feels sick, gaze snapping back to the door.</p><p>There’s no <em> way </em> Jason would miss so blatantly unless he wanted to and that means…</p><p>This <em> is </em> his time’s Jason.  Which means he’s figured out he’s in the past, run into Batman, and is on the run during the worst day of his life… and thought Nightwing was <em> past </em> Nightwing, trying to bring him in.</p><p>Dick puts a hand to his face, groaning.  Why is this all so <em> complicated?! </em></p><p>He’s not sure how, but Dick’s <em> got </em>to catch him.  Preferably without getting shot.  And… you know.  Without sending his brother into deep hiding, thinking that Dick’s out to get him?</p><p>Dick groans again, rushing out of the building and towards the bike, heart racing.</p><p><em>This</em> is why no one likes time travel.</p><p>He hops on and squints into the dim light, heart pounding.  Which way... which way...</p><p>If he had to bet… Jason’s probably making a break for the next safehouse.  He can’t have gotten far yet.</p><p>Dick nods, turning to the left as he kicks off.  He hopes that this encounter goes better than his last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...and the race is on!  Tune back in for chapter four, coming your way on Wednesday or Thursday ;)  Have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chasing down the Red Hood is not an easy thing to do- especially with a Bat on your tail.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a terrible plan.</p><p>Dick’s tire shakes threateningly as another bullet ricochets off the road in front of him, sparks whizzing.</p><p>Dick swerves out of the way as Jason throws a look over his shoulder, repositioning his gun to shoot again.  His jacket flies out behind him and his red helmet still stands out in the dark night.</p><p>“<em>Dang it</em> Wing!” he bellows.  Another shot goes off.</p><p>“Would you just <em>listen </em>for a <em>second</em>?!” Dick yells back.</p><p>Jason suddenly takes a sharp turn to the right and Dick throws himself in that direction, just barely squeaking around the turn.</p><p>This.  Is getting beyond frustrating. </p><p>How did Jason steal a bike so fast anyway?</p><p>Dick throws himself around another turn, trying to keep up with his brother.</p><p>He lets out a frustrated breath, mind racing.</p><p>How long has it been since he landed on that rooftop?  A few hours?  </p><p>It feels like a lifetime.</p><p>And then, because apparently, the universe wants to further complicate Nightwing’s already crazy life, the comm device in Dick’s ear suddenly crackles to life.</p><p>“<em>Nightwing,</em>” the growl crackles through his comm.  “<em>I’m in pursuit of target.  Status?”</em></p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” Dick yells to the sky.</p><p>Dick’s eyes snap back to the road in time to see Jason’s aiming back at him again.  Pulse pounding, Dick throws himself into a quick maneuver, pulling a hard right to segue into a parallel street just as the gunshot goes off. </p><p>He’ll need to join back up soon...  He <em>cannot</em> lose Jason.</p><p>Adrenaline pumps through him as he turns to the Bruce problem.</p><p>Because he definitely doesn’t want B to know that he is <em>also</em> in pursuit of Jason.  Very close pursuit.  B might not take that well.</p><p>So he’ll go with another option.</p><p>“Hm?” he asks over the comm, trying for unconcerned, even as the road blurs by.  “Following up on that lead, B,” he says.</p><p>A beat.  Then “<em>I could use backup. He’s on the move.”</em></p><p>There’s the turn up ahead.  Dick revs the bike, pulling abruptly back behind Hood.  He’s still making evasive maneuvers.    </p><p>Smart, seeing how Batman’s onto them now.</p><p>“Which way?” Dick asks, keeping up the conversation even as he’s eyes are lazer-focused on Jason.</p><p>“<em>East</em>”, B responds. </p><p>“Visual?” Dick asks, heart pounding.  He really <em>really </em>hopes…</p><p>“<em>No,</em>” Bruce growls into the comms, and Dick lets out a deep breath.</p><p>“Ok, B.  I’m on it.  Cut him off at 8<sup>th</sup> and 21<sup>st</sup>.  I’ll loop from the other side.”</p><p>Dick knows for a fact that Jason won’t go that way- the safehouse is in the other direction.  Hopefully B will take the bait.</p><p>“Wait, Nightwing, that’s-“</p><p>And suddenly Dick’s focus is pulled back to Jason as he dodges more shots that echo through the streets.  And Dick <em>really</em> hopes his comm isn’t picking up that sound…</p><p>Dick’s hands tighten on the handlebars and he cranks the gas even harder, aiming to slide behind Jason so that the shots at his wheels won’t be so easy. </p><p>Dick pants, frustration pumping through him as he floors it and <em>just </em>makes it behind Jason before another turn.  “Just trust me on this one, B!” he yells, cutting off the comms.  He can’t focus on talking right now.</p><p>Dick slides right behind Jason, heart racing. </p><p>“Hood!  I just want to talk!”</p><p>“Will you never <em>give up</em>?!” Jason yells over his shoulder, and Dick can tell he’s trying to get a good angle, but is having difficulty.  If the frustration in his voice is any indication.</p><p>Dick doesn’t even see it coming.  One moment, Jason’s in front of him.  The next, he’s jerked to the left and his gun is aimed directly at Dick’s front wheel. </p><p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p><p>Dick tries to jerk away in time, but finally, the tire has met its match.  It explodes with a pop and Dick’s eyes widen as the bike jerks and flips, and he’s thrown into the air.</p><p>Ingrained reflexes kick in and he tucks his head, barely controlling his trajectory.  His side slams into the asphalt, knocking the breath out of him, and he’s propelled forward in a series of painful rolls across the asphalt.  His body’s on fire, the world's a blur, and it takes him a moment to realize that now it’s only the sky that’s spinning… Which means his body has probably stopped rolling.  He blinks, only barely aware of the downed bike beside him.  His breath hitches, then he chokes, gasping in a breath his lungs don’t seem to want to take in. </p><p>He coughs, forcing his arms to push him up.  Then winces, suddenly aware of the throbbing sensation he can feel literally <em>everywhere.</em>  </p><p>There’s ringing in his ears.  Dick blinks, shaking his head and the broken comm falls out of his ear at the movement. </p><p>Dimly, Dick realizes that he probably won’t be able to talk to B now even if he wanted to. </p><p>Groaning, he pushes himself up to sitting. </p><p>Everything moves fine and his head seems clear, even if that is the adrenaline talking.</p><p>But <em>now</em> how is he going to catch up with-</p><p>Dick’s jaw drops as he sees not one, but <em>two</em> bikes smoking where they crashed against the wall. </p><p>His eyes flick over to the groaning figure in the red helmet on the ground only feet from him.</p><p>Well.  That was good luck.</p><p>“Jay?” he tries, shakily pushing himself to his feet.  He blinks when he starts to feel woozy.</p><p>Not.  The time for that. </p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>Dick can hear the answering growl from Jason as he pushes himself to his feet, throwing  a look at the wrecked bikes.</p><p>And just like that, he’s back.</p><p>“What the <em>heck</em>, Nightwing?!” he shouts, stalking toward him. </p><p>“<em>Look</em>, Jason-“</p><p>“No!  How do you keep <em>finding</em> me?  Some kind of tracker or something?  And where’s the Bat?”</p><p>Dick puts his hands up, nonthreateningly even as he takes a step back.</p><p>“No tracker, Jason.  And I sent Bats on a wild goose chase.  He shouldn’t be coming around.  So will you <em>calm down</em> and <em>listen to me?</em>”</p><p>“What the—why the heck would you do that?” Jason seems exasperated and Dick honestly cannot blame him.  This night is taking its toll on everybody.</p><p>“I <em>told</em> you,” he replies.  “I’m only here to talk.  I <em>don’t </em>want B involved.  Now, can you stop trying to kill me already?”</p><p>Jason cocks his head.</p><p>Dick can still hear his heavy breathing. </p><p>Then suddenly, he turns back to the smoking bikes and Dick can almost <em>hear</em> the gears turning.</p><p>“You came here on Replacement’s bike.”</p><p>Dick takes in the wreckage with a grimace.  “Um… yah.  Guess I owe him a new one…”</p><p>Jason looks at him again and Dick can almost feel the moment it clicks.</p><p>“What.  The heck.   You’re from the future too, aren’t you?!”  It’s somehow funny to Dick that it comes out sounding like an accusation.</p><p>He smiles slightly.  “Dick Grayson from the future?  Present and accounted for.”</p><p>Jason lets out a frustrated noise and throws his hands up.  “Right.  Great.  So you just <em>had</em> to lead B right to me and wreck my escape route in order to tell me that, huh?”</p><p>Dick bristles slightly.  “Hey, B found you on his own.  And you’re the one who crashed <em>me</em> remember?”</p><p>“What do you expect?” Jason shouts.  “I thought you were from the past!  And B has been on my tail all <em>night</em>!  This year <em>stinks</em> in case you didn’t notice.”</p><p>Dick sighs, fight draining out of him.  “You’ve got that right…  This is a total mess.”</p><p>Dick thinks he hears Jason muttering something else under his breath but chooses to ignore it. </p><p>“We should… probably get out of here though,” Dick says, more calmly.  “B said he was tailing you, I’m just not sure how closely.”  His eyes stray to the broken comm on the street.  “Wish I could still contact him.”</p><p>“Wait…” Jason says slowly.  And he’s frozen in his agitated movements.  “If you had a comm…”</p><p>Dick stiffens, eyes wide as he realizes what Jason means.  “Trackers.”</p><p>It’s as if the word triggers a chain reaction.</p><p>Something whizzes by Dick’s ear and Jason barely has time to dodge out of the way- but the shuriken still grazes his shoulder.  Jason gives a huff.</p><p>Dick spins, trying to pinpoint the attack…</p><p>And sees a near silent Bat drop down from the roof, poised to fight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh!  Batman has arrived...</p><p>This chapter took quite a bit of reworking, so thank you all for your kudos, comments, and encouragement!  See you back later this week for Chapter 5!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Batman is soooo not who Dick wanted to see right now...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for all the encouragement everyone!  This chapter is longer than usual and came to me a lot quicker than the last few, so I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick’s breath stutters as Batman drops from the sky, Batarangs in his hands, poised to fight.  Jason’s somewhat behind Dick and it seems like he’s stopped breathing too.  Dick can feel the tension rolling off them both in waves.  And he’s right in the middle.</p><p>“… hey B,” he says weakly, complete with a little wave.  “I told you I had this one didn’t I?”</p><p>“Nightwing,” he says dangerously.  “Report.”</p><p>Dick throws a look over his shoulder at Jason.  “Well…”</p><p>“What’s your deal anyway, old man?” Jay cuts in very unhelpfully.  “Head home.  I’m not going to mess with your precious city tonight.”</p><p>Dick can see Bruce straighten and quickly jumps in, heartrate picking up again.</p><p>“B, whoa, hold on…  Hood and I were just… <em>talking</em>.  And it seems like we actually have some common goals currently.”</p><p>Bruce’s gaze snaps to Dick.  “<em>…talking</em>?”</p><p>Dick forces a smile.  “Yah.  After the high speed chase of course.”</p><p>Bruce just looks at him for a moment.  “…what.”</p><p>Dick feels a face palm coming on.  But decides that wouldn’t help things currently.</p><p>“While I was looking into that lead, I ended up in one of his safehouses.  So then I chased him down, we both crashed…”</p><p>“Look,” Jason cuts in, heat in his voice.  “As much as I’m enjoying the play by play, are we going to wrap this up anytime soon or…?”</p><p>Dick spins to give him an incredulous look.  Does he <em>want</em> this to escalate?</p><p>What’s he saying?</p><p>Of course Jason wants this to escalate.</p><p>“Hood,” Bruce growls.  “Stand down.”</p><p>Jason stiffens.  “Make me.”</p><p>Bruce growls again and suddenly, there’s a shuriken whizzing past Dick’s ear.  He moves out of the way, just seeing as Jason leaps away from the projectile, tucking into a roll on the asphalt. </p><p>But suddenly Bruce is there and Jason is dodging and moving, staying away from Bruce’s fists.</p><p>“B, wait!” Dick cries, moving in to try and help.  Though what he’s going to do he isn’t sure.  “Stop!”</p><p>“Nightwing!” he growls sharply, as Dick moves in front of him, hands up.  “Get out of the way!”</p><p>Dick’s heart is beating out of his chest.  “You have <em>no idea</em> what’s actually going on right now!”</p><p>“You’re right!” he yells.  “I don’t!  <em>Why</em> are you protecting a murderer?!”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“You’ve been acting strange all night,” B says softly, drawing back slightly.  Then his voice lowers.  “Who are you?”</p><p>Dick’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Well this is bad,” Jason says lightly.  And it takes all Dick has not to yell at him for getting them in this terrible situation.</p><p>But as it stands…</p><p>“Move!” Dick yells, lunging to the side as Bruce drops a smoke bomb.</p><p>Jason yells something as the smoke rises and then there’s a whirring sound.  Something rips into Dick’s legs and he hits the ground hard, elbows and jaw smarting at the impact. </p><p>Blinking rapidly, he attempts to flip over… what?</p><p>He looks down to see a bolo wrapped around his legs, effectively tying him up.  </p><p>
  <em>Really Bruce?!</em>
</p><p>He looks up quickly, already reaching for a bird-a-rang as he sees figures bobbing and weaving through the smoke.</p><p>No no no no…</p><p>There’s a gunshot and Dick is on his feet, rope falling away.</p><p>He tears off, sprinting several steps before suddenly erupting from the smoke.  His eyes flick around the scene.  Jason’s backing away, gun out, Bruce is still fighting with all he has.</p><p>Dick can read the frustration off both of them, and Jason doesn’t seem to know what to do…</p><p>Dick’s eyes somehow get even wider.  Jason’s in his old gear. </p><p>
  <em>Oh no…</em>
</p><p>Bruce lunges forward, kicking the gun out of Jason’s hands and Jason swears, ducking.  The two of them begin fighting hand to hand.  Jason’s putting up a good fight, but Dick can tell he’s flagging from the chase.  He obviously doesn’t want to use his guns on B, and his suit isn’t filled with his less lethal weapons yet.  Not to mention Bruce is going <em>crazy</em>.</p><p>“Give it up, Hood,” Bruce growls, just as one of his fists connects harshly with the red helmet, knocking Jason back against the alley wall.  He ducks just as Bruce’s other fist strikes the wall where his head had been.</p><p>Jason leaps backwards, getting a step closer to where Dick is standing, fists up.</p><p>“You got a <em>plan,</em> Wing?” he says, voice low.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>Bruce moves to lunge again and Dick finally pushes forward, leaping between the two.  “B, wait!”</p><p>And then suddenly a steely grip has snaked around his chest from behind and yanked him backwards.  As he stabilizes, Dick notices the heavy feeling of metal against his forehead.</p><p>Dick’s eyes widen as he sees B stumble, suddenly immobilized.  His lips disappear in a hard line.</p><p>“Hood.”  The word sends shivers up Dick’s spine.</p><p>His heart pounds in his ears. </p><p>“Back up old man,” Jason says, and Dick can hear low malice in the tone.  “Unless you wanna say goodbye to another birdie.”</p><p>Dick can <em>feel </em>the tension in the silence.  He can barely see Bruce’s expression from where they all stand in the shadows, but he can see the rigid way he holds himself.  No one moves.  Finally, B growls, taking a few steps back.  “You’re going to regret this,” he says.</p><p>Jason scoffs, pulling Dick to take a step back with him.  “Right.”</p><p>“What are you <em>doing?” </em>Dick hisses, aware that Jason <em>isn’t </em>going to blow his brains out, but still not liking the position he’s in.  At.  All.</p><p>“Well <em>you </em>obviously didn’t have a plan,” Jason says in annoyance. </p><p>Their feet scuff back another foot.</p><p>“And grabbing me for a hostage was the <em>only way</em> you could think of?!”</p><p>Jason shrugs and Dick could swear if he pulled the helmet away right now, he’d see a big smirk.</p><p>Dick huffs.  “That gun had better have the safety on.”</p><p>Jason snorts a laugh.</p><p>They move back another step.  The alley is getting closer and Bruce is getting antsy.  </p><p>“What’s your plan, Hood?” he asks, voice tight.</p><p>Jason scoffs and Dick isn't sure he knows the answer.  Dick certainly doesn't.  “Wouldn’t you like to know.”</p><p>Another step.</p><p>“You know where we’re headed?” he mutters under his breath.</p><p>Dick’s thoughts fly into motion.  “He won’t know about the safehouse yet.  But the energy readings came from the center of town.”</p><p>“There then,” Jason grunts.  “I’m sick of the past.”</p><p>Dick silently agrees.</p><p>“Hood…” Bruce says lowly as they reach the alley’s entrance.</p><p>“Don’t worry old man,” Jason says, “I’ll leave him a few streets down good as new.”</p><p>Well that was a lie.  They'd <em>both</em> be running for the safehouse as soon as they made this turn.</p><p>"What did you do to him?" B says lowly, taking a step forward angrily.  "Why is he-"</p><p>"Uh-uh," Jason says, shifting the gun threateningly.  The turn is <em>right there...</em> "I didn't do <em>anything</em> and if you want to keep it that way-"</p><p>Dick’s eyes have stayed with Bruce, and he’s shifting, almost like he’s…</p><p>Jason growls, having noticed the same thing.  “Let’s move.”</p><p>Dick drops just as the attack comes.  The projectile, aimed at Jay, hits the alley wall.</p><p>“Come on!” Jason cries, already on his feet and turning towards the corner…</p><p>“Nightwing, wait!”</p><p>Dick stumbles at the new voice and spins to address the new figure looking down at him from the nearest roof.  His mouth drops.</p><p>“Robin?!”</p><p>Everyone pauses, eyes on Tim, where he's currently standing on the roof, panting with his hands on his knees.</p><p>How did he even-</p><p>At the exclamation, Tim looks at Dick, frowning.  “You stole my bike!  Do you know how long it took to grapple here?”</p><p>Dick pants as well, heart still racing from the fight.  He feels slightly guilty at the accusatory gaze.  He hopes Tim hasn’t noticed the smoking bikes yet.</p><p>He winces.  “...Sorry?”</p><p>Tim huffs, folding his arms.  “Whatever.  I’ll get B to buy me a new one.  But you really need to stop running and just explain to B what’s going on.  We can help you know!”</p><p>Dick blinks.  “Wait… you know…”</p><p>“That you’re time travelers?” Tim says, smiling widely now.  “Yep.”</p><p>Dick pauses, analyzing.  There’s no way… Tim’s not from the future too is he?  If he was, wouldn’t he have talked to Dick sooner?  But if he hadn’t known Dick was from the future too… Man, was Tim just that good at acting?</p><p>“And you know that because…” Jason asks, coming up beside Dick, arms folded.</p><p>Tim’s gaze is measured as it shifts to Hood.  “I don’t get why Nightwing’s working with you…”  Dick glances between them, but sees no recognition in Tim’s stance.  So no then.  Timmy’s not from the future.  But then what does he mean…</p><p>Tim’s still addressing Jason.  “But he must have his reasons…” Tim continues suspiciously.  Then his voice brightens.  “You a time-traveler too?”</p><p>“Robin!” B cuts in angrily.  “What are you doing out?”</p><p>Tim’s sheepish smile is back.  “Well… I came back down to do some work after you went out for patrol and I wanted to see what N’s mission was all about so…”</p><p>Wait.  Oh for crying out…  Dick groans, putting a hand to his head.  “You saw the report.”</p><p>Tim’s grin is evidence enough that Dick’s suspicions are right.  Because Dick is 99.9% sure that in his hurry to find Jay, he hadn’t thought to close his searches on the Batcomputer.</p><p>“What report?” Jason and Bruce ask at the same time.  It’s… kind of hilarious how they immediately turn to glare at each other.</p><p>It seems Tim is finding the whole situation amusing as well.  “Only the various reports looking for energy waves in Gotham.  The technology reading was the only one still up on the Batcomputer, but I looked through the rest of the tests from your history- it <em>is</em> time travel, right?”</p><p>Dick exchanges a glance with Jason, who shrugs minutely.  Might as well.</p><p>“Yes,” Dick says, looking between Tim and Bruce.  “Both of us are from about 8 years in the future.  Don’t ask though, I have no idea how we got here.”</p><p>Jason grunts, and Dick thinks that’s an affirmation.  Too bad.  He was hoping Jason would have more to go on than him.  They’ll have to compare notes later.</p><p>B’s still stiff and silent, expression betraying nothing thanks to the cowl.</p><p>“And Hood?” he asks gruffly.</p><p>Hm… “Believe it or not?” Dick says slowly.  “He’s an ally in the future.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Believe it Bats,” Jason says, and Dick can imagine the eye roll accompanying the statement.  “Get used to it.”</p><p>B’s jaw snaps shut.</p><p>“I know you’re going to want to run tests,” Dick says before he can say anything.  “But we’ve really got to focus on how we got here and on getting back.  There are important things that past us and you are supposed to be doing tonight- we’re already throwing the timeline way out of wack.”</p><p>“Always turns out fine when Allen does it,” Jason says.  “Don’t see what the big deal is.”</p><p>“No it doesn’t,” Dick says sharply, feeling a headache coming on.  “In fact there have been several- ugh forget it.  We shouldn’t change things any more than necessary.  Got it?”</p><p>Jason chuckles.  “Whatever.”</p><p>B is massaging his temples, and Tim has moved to sit on the roof, swinging his legs over the side with a grin on his face.</p><p>“I <em>really</em> want to know who this Hood is.  He’s fun in the future.”</p><p>Dick stifles a chuckle as he hears Bruce sigh deeply beside them.</p><p>“Robin.  You’re positive those reports were correct.” </p><p>Tim nods, suddenly serious.  “I checked and re-checked.  Nightwing did a thorough search.”</p><p>Bruce nods, as if expecting it, then turns to Dick.  “And you’re really you.  From the future.”</p><p>Dick locks eyes with him.  “I promise, B, we’re telling the truth.”</p><p>Bruce sighs, looking between the two of them.  “And you trust him.”</p><p>Dick glances over his shoulder, following Bruce’s gaze to where Jason is folding his arms with a huff.  Dick turns back to Bruce.  “Absolutely.”</p><p>Bruce is silent for a moment and Dick can feel himself being analyzed…</p><p>“Alright,” Batman finally says, voice gruff.  “We’ll all head back to the Cave.  Once there-”</p><p>“Uh no way,” Jason says, throwing out his arm.  “Go back to home base where you’ll proceed to spend all night on interrogations?  Pass.  No, we’ll head to <em>my</em> base.  You’ve already found <em>two </em>of them tonight, might as well make it a solid three.”</p><p>Dick frowns, thinking.  “That would make more sense actually.  The base is closer to where the energy disruption is.  It’s on the way.”</p><p>B has stiffened.  “No.  That’s not-”</p><p>“Cool!” Tim shouts, flipping down from the roof to stand directly in front of Hood.  “You’re gonna show us your base?”</p><p>Jason scoffs, turning to Dick.  “Was he always like this?”</p><p>Dick smiles.  “Pretty much.”</p><p>“He’s so <em>tiny</em>.”</p><p>“Hey!” Tim exclaims.</p><p>Bruce steps forward, pulling Tim behind him with a glare at Hood.  “Fine,” he growls.  “But if you so much as <em>step</em> out of line-”</p><p>“Vengeance, destruction, yada yada,” Jason says flippantly.  “Yah whatever.  We off or what?”</p><p>Bruce grunts and they all know it’s as much of an acknowledgement as they’re going to get.</p><p>Dick smiles as he catches Tim’s fist pump and excitedly muttered “Yes!” from behind B’s back.</p><p>Now that everyone’s on mostly the same page and they’re all working together… this might actually be great!  …just as long as they can go through the conversation without Jason and Bruce exploding…  and without revealing too much about the past… <em>and</em> somehow ending the night by getting back their memories and making it home…</p><p>Dick’s smile slides off his face and he sighs before turning to the others who are deciding on transportation.</p><p>This… is still going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol I hope you all enjoyed this one, it was a fun one to write!  Let me know what you thought in the comments below ;)<br/>Later this week for, the investigation begins in Chapter 6!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone talks and plans are made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew!  Another chapter!  Thanks for all your support!  This one took me longer than usual because school has been hectic!  Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!  This one was fun to write ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the warehouse door slides open, Tim has jumped past them all.  Dick smiles at the enthusiasm and catches what he thinks is supposed to be an incredulous glance from Jason under the hood.</p><p>“It’s <em>literally</em> just boxes kid,” he snorts, moving to enter the dusty room. </p><p>As Dick follows, Tim spins around, looking affronted.  “It’s the secret, warehouse base of a time-traveling ex-crime lord!  It is <em>not</em> just boxes.”</p><p>Jason snorts again as Tim moves to inspect the premises.</p><p>“Robin,” Batman cuts in sharply.  “That’s exactly why you <em>shouldn’t</em> go off on your own.”</p><p>Tim turns around sheepishly.  “Yah… ok that sounds like a plan.”</p><p>Jason’s still laughing as he takes up a position against a nearby stack of dusty crates.</p><p>Dick follows his lead, sitting cross-legged on the floor against a different stack.  He hopes the position will give off a relaxed vibe that he’s not feeling.  He still feels like Bruce is suspicious of them… even after the thorough evaluation he received on the ride here.  Dick counts himself lucky he remembered enough childhood memories to somewhat satisfy Bruce that he really is who he says he is.  So far Bruce has mostly ignored Jason which... probably a good thing.  Dick hopes it lasts. </p><p>Tim comes back around to hop on a box between Jason and Dick and Bruce completes the circle, still standing with arms crossed. </p><p>“Alright,” he says, tense.  “Talk.”</p><p>Jason shakes his head.  “And the interrogation continues.”</p><p>Well, at least that means getting down to business.</p><p>Dick frowns, contemplating.  “Unfortunately, I don’t have much more that I know… The first thing I remember is coming to on a random rooftop on the western edge of Gotham.  Obviously we’ve somehow been transported to the past and into our younger bodies which… weird.  And then at the cave, I had a hazy memory triggered by the Batcomputer.  All I remember is a briefing with B and Ja- er, Hood.  I remember us heading off in the same direction.  Then… nothing.”</p><p>Jason pulls out a gun, beginning to twirl it on his finger. </p><p>“Hm.  That’s more than I had.”</p><p>“What did you have?” Bruce asks.</p><p>Jason cuts him a glare, but answers anyway.</p><p>“Woke up in Crime Alley.  Not too much of a surprise- you and I had business there tonight if the time travel didn’t happen.  I agree with Dickiebird, we probably just transported to wherever our younger selves were.  Explains why my gear's all wrong.”</p><p>“What did you do when you came to?” Dick asks.  Since Jason wouldn’t have had a comm link... </p><p>“Figured out pretty quickly when I was,” Jason says, humor coloring his voice.  The gun clicks and clicks as he turns it more agitatedly now.  “When I headed back to base, I saw my old plans.  Figured my best bet was to get my hands on some tech.  Obviously couldn’t use B’s so I figured I’d snag some from WayneTech but en route, Bats showed up.  Then Wing showed up then runt showed up… and would’ya look at that, the gang’s back together.” </p><p>Dick rolls his eyes at the sarcasm.</p><p>“You mentioned a report,” Jason demands, switching gears.</p><p>“Right,” Dick says, nodding.  “I ran quite a few tests on the Batcomputer before I got the flashback and headed out to find you.  Only one came back conclusive.”</p><p>“The technology one,” Tim inserts, nodding.  With a few taps on his wrist, a blue image pops up, showing the city map that Dick pulled up earlier.</p><p>Hood pushes off his box and comes closer, taking in the map.</p><p>After a moment of contemplation, he points to one of the abnormalities.  “That’s where I landed.”</p><p>Dick nods, pushing himself off the floor and coming closer as well.  “I woke up here.”  He points to the energy to the West.</p><p>Jason nods slowly.  “So the center.”</p><p>“Yah,” Dick says, folding his arms.  “That’s probably where the energy spike came from.”</p><p>“Might still be there,” Jay says slowly.</p><p>“Might be,” Dick concedes, staring at the point.  “I’m hoping it’s our ticket back.”</p><p>Jason nods.  “Well?”</p><p>Dick frowns and tilts his head, contemplating.  “It would be better if we weren’t running in blind…”</p><p>“We don’t have <em>time</em> for that,” Jason says.  “We need out of here.”</p><p>Dick sighs, running a hand through his hair.  “I <em>know</em> that Jay but-“</p><p>“Timmers,” Jason cuts in, turning to Robin, arms folded.  “That energy signal in flux?”</p><p>Tim blinks, obviously surprised at being called by his civilian name, but quickly looks down at his screen.  “Yah.  It doesn’t look too stable.  I have a few other servers looking at it now.”</p><p>Jason holds his arms out in a <em>what’d I tell you</em> kind of gesture.</p><p>Dick sighs again, nodding.  “Right.  So go there it is.  But I don’t want to be sucked <em>further </em>into the past by whatever’s going on.  We’ll have to proceed carefully.  Keep us updated on those tests, would ya Tim?”</p><p>“Aye-aye,” Tim says, with a mock salute.  He looks up, eyes on Jason.  And... uh-oh.  Dick doesn’t like the calculating look he sees there.  Head tilted slightly, Tim continues.  “But seriously.  Who are you?”</p><p>“I was about to ask the same thing,” Bruce cuts in, voice calculating. </p><p>Dick looks over and takes in the tight stance.  Oh boy…</p><p>Jason chuckles darkly.  “Looks like Brucie’s putting it all together.”</p><p>“Hood.  Bruce.” Dick cuts in sharply, looking between them.  “Now is <em>not </em>the time for this.”</p><p>Bruce seems to tense even further.  “Obviously we know each other,” he says.  “Every interaction I’ve had with you has been off.  More than just crime for crime’s sake.”</p><p>Jason scoffs again, shaking his head.  “<em>Brilliant </em>deduction, Bats.”</p><p>“Ok ok,” Tim says excitedly, hopping off the box and walking closer to Jason.  “This’s what I’ve got so far.  You were at the briefing Dick remembers, so obviously you’re a little more than just an ‘ally’.  You know <em>all</em> of our civilian names… and you knew Batman in <em>our </em>time too…”</p><p>Tim scrutinizes him, folding his arms.  If the mask was off, Dick is sure he’d see the <em>calculations in progress</em> look that he’s used to seeing on older Tim’s face.</p><p>“Guys look,” he cuts in.  “We went over this.  Hood’s identity needs to remain secret.  Now is really not the time…”</p><p>Suddenly Tim tenses with a small gasp, looking at Hood with new interest.  “Wait… you’re acting like… and you’re about the right age… and he called you…”  Tim throws Dick a wide-eyed glance and he freezes.  “But that’s impossible… right?”</p><p>“It can’t be…” Bruce says, voice soft.  His whole body is shaking.  Dick’s eyes widen and his gaze snaps back to Jason, who seems to have gone very still.</p><p>“Uh… B?” Dick asks, eyes wide.  “You good?”</p><p>Bruce looks caught between taking a step forward and standing frozen in place.  Dick doesn’t remember ever seeing him so unsure, but he can bet Bruce wants more than anything to rip the helmet off Hood’s head.</p><p>“Dick,” he says, voice sharp.  “He’s dead here… you said…”</p><p>Dick swallows, knowing where Bruce’ going.  “We’re not from a different reality,” he says slowly, pushing himself to his feet.  “Like I said in the alley… there’s a lot you don’t know right now.”</p><p>“Then tell me,” he says, tone lacking its usual bite.</p><p>Jason roughly sticks his gun back in its holster.  “Look.  We don’t have to do this B-man…”</p><p>“Oh my gosh…”</p><p>Dick’s gaze snaps back to Timmy. </p><p>“It’s actually him.”</p><p>One moment he’s standing by Dick’s side and the next, he’s somehow latched onto Jason, arms thrown around him.</p><p>Jason stumbles back, arms thrown up.  “What the heck?!”</p><p>And then Bruce has pulled back the cowl and is only a step away.  “Jason?” he asks.  And his eyes that are usually so closed off are filled with emotion.</p><p>Something warm begins to flutter in Dick’s chest and he second-guesses his first instinct to intervene, leaning back against the boxes to watch.  This… is how it should have happened all along.</p><p>He turns back to Jason to see his reaction.</p><p>Currently, he’s frozen.  After a beat, he reaches down and hits the button to unlatch his helmet.  Hesitantly, he pulls it off, and tucks the helmet under his shoulder.  Dick blinks at how young he looks.  So many things about him are familiar- the red domino mask covering his eyes and the familiar white streak in his hair are the same as in the future.  But currently, he looks like an 18 year old.  A very hesitant and uncomfortable 18 year old.  He throws a glance over at Bruce as Tim unlatches and looks up at his uncovered face, smile blinding.</p><p>“…yah.  It’s me, Bruce.”</p><p>Bruce takes another step forward, eyes wide.  “But… it’s not possible.  How…?”</p><p>Jason folds his arms, an obvious attempt to throw his façade back up.  “We <em>really</em> want to get into this right now?  Isn’t there some portal we need to go find?”</p><p>“I can’t believe it’s really you,” Tim breathes again, and Dick smiles to see he’s practically bouncing up and down.</p><p>Eyes on Tim, Dick somehow misses the movement, but suddenly, Bruce is there, wrapping his arms around Jason in a tight hug.</p><p>Dick’s eyes blow wide as he leans forward. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter how or why,” Bruce says softly into Jason’s shoulder and Dick can barely hear him.  He could swear he sees tremors.  “I’m glad you’re back.”</p><p>There’s a beat of silence.  Jason’s whole body is stiff and Dick wishes he could see the emotions he’s sure are flitting across his face.  After a moment, he awkwardly brings one hand up to pat Bruce on the back.</p><p>“Uh… B?” he says, then swallows.  “This is weird.”</p><p>Instantly, Bruce detaches and steps back.  “Right,” he says, clearing his throat.  “I’m sure you’ve already gone through this with… with my future self.  I apologize it’s just…”</p><p>Jason’s looking more and more uncomfortable by the second, so Dick decides it’s probably time to save him.  “Right,” he says, clearing his throat.  “So the destabilizing time technology…?”</p><p>Tim jumps and looks down at his wrist device.  “Uh... ok, it’s still really unstable.  But it’s there.”</p><p>“We should go then,” B says a little breathlessly.  He gives Jason one more glance and then pulls the cowl back over his face.  “This is… a lot.”</p><p>“You’ll get used to it,” Jason says, most of the tightness bleeding away at the change in attention.  He turns back to Dick as he pulls on his own helmet.  “So we off or what?”</p><p>Dick looks around the room at Timmy, still throwing surreptitious yet awe-struck glances Jason’s way, at Bruce, still obviously dazed, and at Jason, who despite his best efforts, still looks very uncomfortable. </p><p>Well.</p><p>“Okay,” Dick says, nodding.  “But… Maybe I should drive.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha, I think Jason hates time travel now more than ever.  (Meanwhile, you have Dick and me being like FINALLY!)  If any of you were wondering, yes, this is what the identity reveal tag was for ;)  And maybe Bruce was a little OOC, but I feel like anyone would be totally stunned to find their dead-yet-alive-time-travelling-son in front of them so... ;)</p><p>Stay tuned for Chapter 7, when we get to investigate the energy surge's origin...  Things are about to get wild guys!  See you all there and thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to find the energy surge!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!  Thank you for being patient with me as I got this next chapter up and ready!  I'm so excited to finally be sharing it with you!!  I took these past few weeks to reorient since we're at the halfway point and now have several future chapters drafted and more beyond that outlined and ready to go!  Thanks again for your patience and thanks for sticking with this story!  Your support means a ton to me and helps me to keep going when the writing gets hard!  I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thanks again!!  Here we go... into part 2!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They move quickly.</p><p>Within moments, they’ve gathered enough supplies from Jason’s old storehouse that Dick thinks they’re prepared to take on a small army.  Though he hopes their gear includes enough toys to help them deal with a time machine. </p><p>Bruce and Tim give Dick and Jason their extra comm devices and they’re set to go.</p><p>Bruce ends up driving. </p><p>Dick can’t say that he’s surprised, but he’s pretty sure the driver is supposed to keep their eyes on the road.  Currently, Bruce is failing and although Jason is staring out the window, Dick is sure he can feel every glance Bruce is sending his way.  Jason obviously isn’t very fond of them- Dick can feel his stiffness from where their shoulders rub in the backseat as Jason purposefully stares out of the window.  Honestly, Dick’s surprised Bruce and Tim convinced Jason to ride in the car at all.  Dick’s pretty sure he was planning to steal another motorcycle.  He wonders if Jason would’ve stolen one for him too.  This car is way too full of tension.  And Dick hates not being behind the wheel so he has something to do to occupy his twitchy fingers.</p><p>Tim seems to be the only one enjoying the ride.  He’s currently got his feet up on the dashboard (something Bruce <em>definitely</em> would be scolding him for if he wasn’t so caught up in glancing at his dead-now-alive-son).  He’s fiddling with his wrist-computer, probably checking out the energy signature.</p><p>Dick sighs, looking out the window at the city racing by. </p><p>This night has taken so many turns since he woke up.  He never thought he’d actually be sitting in the Batmobile with Past-Bruce and Past-Tim and Jason without anyone shooting or yelling at each other.  Put in that context, it’s really going pretty well actually.</p><p>But his nerves are eating him up.  What will they find when they reach the energy flux?  Will they be able to use it to figure out a way home?  To figure out how they got here in the first place?  What happens if it sends them hurtling even <em>further </em>into the past?  Will they even remember all of this?  And when they get there, even if something <em>doesn’t </em>go horribly wrong, how are he and Jay going to get home?</p><p>He sighs again, pressing his palms hard into the flesh above his knees.  The tingles are grounding.  If only he could remember…</p><p>“You’re brooding.”</p><p>Dick looks up to see Jason looking at him, arms folded.  His helmet glints in the flashing streetlights they’re passing.  “Works better on B, you know.”</p><p>Dick cracks a small smile.  “Got a lot on my mind,” he concedes.  “Judging by how tonight’s gone, I’m sure I’m not the only one.”</p><p>Jason snorts beside him, shaking his head.  “Picked up on that one, huh?”</p><p>Dick gives a wry smile.  “Can’t have been easy.  With B in the warehouse, yah, but all of tonight.  You… doing alright?”</p><p>“Peachy,” Jason deadpans.  “Stuck in the past with a nosy brother, an extra-clingy B, and a reminder of some of my biggest mistakes-“ Dick’s eyes flick to Tim.  Jason folds his arms. “Just peachy.  Normal Tuesday, isn’t it?”</p><p>Dick rolls his eyes at the jab even as his heart twinges just a bit</p><p>“Well,” he decides on.  “Even if the situation stinks, it’s nice to see you and at least <em>one</em> version of B make up.”</p><p>Jason huffs a laugh.  “Right.  <em>Of course</em> that’s what you’d get out of all of this.”</p><p>Dick’s smile broadens.  “You know me so well Littlewing.”</p><p>“Yah, whatever,” Jason says.  He pauses, then, “I think I remember flashes of the others too.”</p><p>“Yah?” Dick asks, furrowing his brow.  “What do you see?”</p><p>“Flash of light,” he says, leaning back.  “That’s about it.  But there’re voices.”</p><p>A flash?  Does Dick remember that?  Now that he thinks about it…</p><p>He does feel like there were other voices before he woke up.  But who it was… where they were… he has no idea.  But… did he yell at someone to move?</p><p>He frowns, focusing back on the present.  “I think you’re right,” he says, “but I can’t make out details.”</p><p>“If they were there… why didn’t they get shot back,” Jason muses.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Dick replies.  “Could it have been a range thing?”</p><p>Jason shrugs.  “Dunno.  But we’ll probably find out pretty soon.”</p><p>“Really soon,” Tim cuts in from the front seat.</p><p>Bruce glances back at the road (not at all subtly) from where he was watching them in the back mirror, no doubt taking in their every word.</p><p>Dick smirks slightly.  So much for a private conversation.</p><p>“ETA is about 2 minutes,” Tim continues, still working on his computer.</p><p>“Tim, feet,” Bruce says, finally noticing the dash.</p><p>“Yah yah,” Tim says, pulling his feet down.  “Anyway, the energy’s getting more unstable.  I can’t get a good look at it.  All the street-cams in the vicinity are shorted out.  A few minutes ago, the power died in the surrounding buildings too.  Whatever’s going on over there, it’s kinda getting out of control.”</p><p>“Great,” Jason mutters.</p><p>“Emergency service ETA?” Bruce asks.</p><p>“20 minutes at most,” Tim says, making more gestures at the screen as he scrolls through pages.  “If we want to take care of things before they get here, we’d better hurry.”</p><p>Dick glances out the window and catches a street sign as they pass it.  Only a few more turns until they arrive. </p><p>“Eyes on the road, B,” Jason says, sounding annoyed and Dick turns back to see Bruce quickly turning to gaze at the front again.  Dick smiles slightly.</p><p>"Seriously," Jason grumbles.  "Do you <em>want</em> to crash?"</p><p>Tim laughs from the front seat.  “Called you out, B!”</p><p>Dick thinks he can hear a low grunt.</p><p>He can definitely hear Jason’s chuckle.</p><p>And then the car is flying around the last corner.  Dick takes a deep breath as they skid to a stop.</p><p>His pulse pounds through his fingers as he reaches for the door and pulls it open, hearing the others do the same.  Several doors slam shut as he steps out onto the street, shutting his behind him.</p><p>He moves around to where the others are gathering in a line.  He sees Jason’s fingers moving toward his gun.  Bruce and even Tim look tense.</p><p>Apparently B parked right at the intersection to the main street.  Whatever this energy flux is… it’s right around the next corner.</p><p>“Is everyone ready?” Bruce asks, voice intense.</p><p>Dick exchanges a glance with Jason, then looks down at Tim, who gives a small smile.  Then he nods.</p><p>“Let’s bounce,” Jason says with a brusque nod, stepping out around the street corner.</p><p>Dick takes a deep breath and follows, eyes flying over the street as he makes the turn.  They widen and his feet pull to an abrupt stop as the problem becomes immediately apparent.</p><p>“What the… what is that?” Jason mutters.</p><p>Dick can feel Bruce stiffen behind him while Tim lets out a small gasp as he turns the corner.</p><p>But he doesn’t look back to see them.  His eyes are focused on the energy spurting from the center of the street.</p><p>The crackling blue light illuminates the street before them, pulsing over what might be a metal object at its center.  But it’s hard to tell because the energy is sputtering and growing, dancing in an alarming array of lights.  Odd shadows fall over the buildings to either side of the main road and a power line sparks idly where it’s fallen to the energy.</p><p>The energy gives a particularly big jolt, tendrils reaching outward and the streetlights all down the street sputter.  The air crackles with electricity and Dick can hear a slight ringing in his ears.</p><p>Dick takes a step closer, frowning, and sees that the light seems to be following a seam in the ground. </p><p>Was that there before?</p><p>“Well,” Jason says drily.  “I think we found our energy source.”</p><p>“What is it?” Dick breathes as the others come up next to him.  Jason’s got his hand on his holster and Bruce and Tim stand to his side, staring at the odd energy, faces bathed in blue light. </p><p>“No idea,” Tim says, voice awed.  “This is wild.”  He looks down, typing furiously on his gauntlet.  “Let me see what I can find…”</p><p>“The device is at the center,” Bruce says gruffly, and Dick nods, having noticed the glint of metal but unable to pick out its shape.  “But getting it might prove difficult.”</p><p>“No kidding,” Jason mutters.  “Unless you’ve got a death wish.”</p><p>“Which we don’t,” Dick says, eyeing the massive lightshow.  “Do you think it’ll disappear if we leave it for too long?”</p><p>“It might,” Bruce concedes, nodding. </p><p>“Because of course it will,” Jason says.</p><p>“Wait a sec,” Dick says, mind racing.  “Wouldn’t the machine have gone off in the future… where we were?  How’d it end up here?”</p><p>Bruce frowns.  “Hm.” </p><p>Dick sighs.  Thinking noise.  Great.</p><p>“Whatever happened might be a two-way deal.  Some kind of connection,” Jason says.  “If we can get our hands on that thing…”</p><p>“Guys,” Tim says, an odd tilt to his voice.  He looks up for a moment.  “I’m getting a weird signal off of the energy… It’s getting stronger as the energy’s destabilizing.  And it’s destabilizing <em>fast</em>.”</p><p>“Because of course it is,” Jason grumbles again, sounding exasperated.  “Does our luck never improve?”</p><p>“’parently not,” Dick says, heart thrumming.  “What kind of signal, Robin?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Tim says, hard at work again.  “Something is seriously messed up about this place… my tech is going…”</p><p>Suddenly, the lights of his screen flicker and then return as an odd static noise buzzes out of it.</p><p>“See?” Tim says, briefly looking up at them.  “And the thing is getting more unstable- its energy radius is growing rather than shrinking now.”</p><p>As if in answer, the energy suddenly flares, cracking outward and colliding with a streetlamp in a shower of sparks.</p><p>Dick backs up a step.  “I think we’re in <em>way</em> over our heads.”</p><p>“We’ve got to do something now, before our luck gets worse,” Jason says, cocking his gun.  “Maybe we outta test those sparks.”</p><p>“Whoa, wait!” Dick cries.  “What are you doing?!”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he can see B has lurched as well.</p><p>“We’re worried about what’ll happen if we touch that energy, right?” Jason says.  “Problem solved.” </p><p>“What if it explodes or something?!”</p><p>“Then at least we’ll know not to touch it,” Jason says, sounding exasperated as he throws his arm down to his side.</p><p>“We <em>already </em>know not to touch it!” Dick says incredulously.  “That’s probably how we ended up here in the first place.”</p><p>“Well we’re not getting anywhere just <em>staring </em>at it!”</p><p>More crackling sounds behind them and they whip around.  Dick’s gaze flicks back to Tim, who's staring at his screen, eyes wide.</p><p>The crackling intensifies, then fades, then… Dick blinks.  That almost sounds like… could it be words?</p><p>Bruce’s frown deepens and it seems like he’s on the same wavelength.  “Is that a transmission?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know,” Tim says, frantically.  “The signal… it’s taking over my programming.  I don’t-“</p><p>
  <em>“…ood…wing…….Re….”</em>
</p><p>Dick’s eyes widen and Jason freezes.  “Wait.”</p><p>Just as Dick’s brain is trying to catch up, the transmission breaks through the static, crackling to life.</p><p>“<em>…ed Hood.  Nightwing.  Anybody!  Report!  Do you read me-“</em></p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Dick exclaims, hope flooding his chest as he races to the gauntlet.  “No... no <em>way</em>!  How’d you do that?  Can you answer-“</p><p>“There is no stinking way that kid could hack across time,” Jason says, tone half disbelief half excitement even as he moves to Tim’s other side.</p><p>“Amplify the signal,” Dick says quickly.</p><p>“Uh… ok…” Tim says, hitting a few keys.</p><p>“This is Nightwing and Red Hood,” Dick says, heart pounding.  “Do you read us?  I repeat, do you read us?”</p><p>Suddenly, at Tim’s command, a video image flickers to life above his gauntlet and Dick’s face breaks into a smile.  Beside Dick, Jason whistles.</p><p>“Gotta give it to you, Replacement,” Jason says, and Dick can hear the smile in his voice.  “You have some good timing.”</p><p>“Red Robin,” Dick says, still smiling.  “You copy?”</p><p>“Loud and clear,” the Tim on the screen says, giving a relieved sigh.  “Finally.”</p><p>Dick smiles, relief flooding through him.  This is... this is <em>amazing!</em>  Now they can-</p><p>“Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait,” Little Tim says, hand making a cutting motion.  His eyes are wide and his movements stilted.  Dick looks up to see Bruce also standing ramrod straight, eyes wide.  </p><p>Oh boy...</p><p>“IS THAT ME?!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy...<br/>Are they going to figure out how to get home in time?<br/>Does Tim know how they got there?<br/>Is there more they don't know???<br/>Stay tuned for Chapter 8, coming this weekend for some of these answers ;)  I'm excited to see you there!<br/>Thanks for reading everyone and see you back here soon ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some unsettling information...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 8!  I promised you guys I'd have it out today, so I worked hard to get it out!  It's late though and I didn't have as much time for proofreading as I would like, so forgive any typos!  Anyway, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my gosh that’s totally me,” Timmy breathes as he holds up the video screen projecting from his gauntlet.  “What the heck?!”</p><p>“Tim!” Dick exclaims, “how did you find us?”</p><p>“Wasn’t easy,” Red Robin says, smiling slightly.  The video doesn’t reveal much, showing Tim in costume against a dark background. “Wouldn’t have been able to if I hadn’t been able to get access to Little Me’s outdated tech.  Pretty easy to hack your own stuff after all.”</p><p>“Wow,” Timmy says, grin blinding.  “I’m awesome in the future.”</p><p>Jason snorts and shakes his head while Future Tim laughs.  “You’ll be learning a trick or two in the next few years.  But we need to talk about getting you guys back.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Jason says, rubbing his hands together.  “I’m betting you have some answers for us.”</p><p>Tim nods.  “Quite a few actually.”</p><p>“Can we start with how we got here?” Dick asks, mind racing.  “Do you know what happened?”</p><p>“Hit with a Star Labs machine,” Tim says, sounding annoyed.  “Some bimbo thought it was a good idea to transfer through Gotham.”</p><p>Jason puts a hand to his helmet.  “<em>They didn’t</em>.”</p><p>“They did,” Tim says. “The idiots had to transfer their prototype time manipulator over from Central City to Starling and thought Gotham was their quickest option.  They didn’t bother to write in their notes what their machine was and they didn’t notify Gotham authorities that it was being transferred, so we had no idea until the last second.  Obviously it didn’t go as they planned.”</p><p>“Obviously,” Dick says, searching his memory.  Is that what they’d learned at the briefing he half remembered?  How had it gone off the rails?  “Where’s the machine now?  Who tried to steal it?”</p><p>“You really don’t remember anything,” Tim says thoughtfully.  “I wondered if that would happen.  Honestly, this prototype isn’t all that stable.  Whoever designed didn’t seem to take into account-“</p><p>“Timbo, <em>focus</em>,” Jason cuts in.  “The details.”</p><p>“Was it one of the regulars?” Dick asks, racking his brain.  “Was there a breakout?  Would we remember a breakout?”</p><p>“Could be Black Mask,” Jason says.  “He wasn’t in Arkham last I remember and he’d have the resources.”</p><p>“Or maybe Freeze?” Dick says.  “Time travel would be right up his alley for curing his wife.”</p><p>Little Tim’s eyes are flicking between the two of them, expression half awe, half bemusement and Older Tim’s expression is becoming more and more embarrassed. </p><p>“Tim,” Bruce says from behind, and both turn to him.  He pauses, obviously a little startled, before continuing.  “Who was it?”</p><p>Timmy looks back at his older self and winces.  “Did we make a mistake?”</p><p>Tim coughs.  “Uh, no it’s…” he sighs.  “Good news is it’s none of the usuals.  Bad news… it may have been a couple of… amateurs…”</p><p>There’s a beat of silence.</p><p>“You’re telling me,” says Jason, voice deadpan.  “That we all got bested.  And shot into the dang past.  By a group of half-beat thugs?”</p><p>Oof.  That’s… frankly embarrassing.</p><p>“In our defense,” Tim says, sounding defensive.  “We didn’t expect them to actually fire the thing without knowing what it did, and the truck didn’t give much room for maneuvering…”</p><p>“Did you just say a <em>truck</em>?” Jason says.</p><p>“We fought them in their getaway truck?” Dick asks, smiling slightly as he shakes his head.  “Man, I wish I remembered that.”</p><p>“So now what are you going to do?” Timmy asks, bouncing slightly.  “And how are you communicating… how are we communicating… ugh.  How is communication through time possible?”</p><p>“When you guys got hit,” Tim says, “you all disappeared.  I was closest to the door so got out of the truck to reassess, then hit them while they weren’t looking.  B’s on his way now, but he was across town taking care of that side.  I’m in the crashed truck on the edge of the main street but the device…”</p><p>Suddenly there’s a loud explosion and Dick can hear Tim exclaim something as the camera goes wild, blue light shining across the screen</p><p>“Tim!” Dick cries.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>Suddenly, the camera stabilizes and Dick sees Tim slide behind a wall, blue light still throwing odd shadows behind him. </p><p>“Fine,” Tim says, panting over the video.  “We have <em>got </em>to get you guys back.  For now, the devices are still serving as links across the timeline, but the connection is destabilizing.  Fast.”</p><p>“Ok, so how to we jump across?” Jason asks.  “I’m not feeling keen on getting zapped again today.”</p><p>Dick winces, but focuses his attention back on Tim.</p><p>“It’s doable,” Tim says, voice hesitant.  And yep, Dick’s pretty sure nothing about this process is going to be easy.  “We’ve got to reach the device in the various timelines in the same moment.  Then we all hit the button that resets the portal-rift thingy and boom, we’re all home and the timeline’s fine.”  Tim shrugs. </p><p>Dick and Jason share a glance and then look over at the energy that chooses that precise moment to explode into the telephone pole again.  The wood snaps abruptly and the pole crashes into the street, wires snapping.</p><p>Dick winces, turning back to the camera.  “So several problems with that…”</p><p>“You want us to get in contact with <em>that thing</em>?!” Jason exclaims, waving a hand at the energy.</p><p>Future Tim looks annoyed.  “Well yah if you want to get home.”</p><p>“How do we know the energy won’t zap us?”</p><p>“Or send us further back in time?”</p><p>“Hypothetically,” Jason says, pointing at Tim.  “We destroy this thing, what’s collateral.  Do we know if everything will reset with it gone?”</p><p>“No, we don’t,” Tim says, sounding hesitant.  “It might reset, but most likely it’ll just strand you there and shut your connection to the future, or maybe even destroy your entire current timeline.”</p><p>Jason mutters something under his breath.</p><p>“But as for your energy problem,” Tim says, “We’ve got the same one here.”</p><p>The camera moves sideways and Dick can see beyond the wall Tim’s hiding behind.</p><p>Blue light explodes across the whole screen, lighting up the street that it seems Tim is in.  It’s almost a mirror image of the street they’re standing in, albeit a few years older.  What’s different is that all of the light is erupting from…</p><p>“Is that a mini U-haul truck?” Jason asks, deadpan.</p><p>“The camera moves back to Tim, who’s scowling.  “I told you we had our fight in a confined space.”</p><p>Dick chuckles.  “When you said <em>truck</em>, I thought you meant like… a semi.  Maybe an armored truck or something not-“</p><p>Timmy’s giggling by the camera.</p><p>Future Tim rolls his eyes.  “Can we focus?  You all have made too many changes in the past.  That’s why it’s so unstable.  If we don’t do this soon, the timeline you’re currently in is going to fizzle out with you in it.  We need to move <em>now</em> before both timelines suffer significant damage.”</p><p>Dick freezes. </p><p>Ahh… that’s bad.</p><p>“Nice going, Dick,” Jason says.</p><p>Dick’s mouth drops.  “Me?!  If you hadn’t-“</p><p>“Hey, focus!” Tim says, running a hand over his face.  “Plan now, squabbling later?”</p><p>“So there are two devices in the two timelines,” Bruce ascertains, voice even.  “And we have to sync our time.”</p><p>“Right,” Tim says, sounding relieved.  “Thank you, Bruce.  As long as we do that, it’ll all work out fine.  Bruce and mini-me need to make sure they don’t touch the lightshow or the machine otherwise they’ll come along for the ride.  But you three need to get to the machine, push through the electricity and hit the main switch.  Then we’ll all be home.”</p><p>“What’ll happen to us?”  Timmy asks, head tilted.  “You said this world was disappearing.”</p><p>“You’ll both be fine,” Tim says, nodding.  “Those three are the ones who aren’t supposed to be in your timeline.  Once they leave, your timeline will merge back with mine.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Timmy says, smiling.  “How can we help?”</p><p>“Right,” Tim says nodding.  “Now that you three are all together and we’re in contact…”</p><p>“Hold up,” Jason says, folding his arms.  “You say three?”</p><p>“Uh, <em>yah</em>,” Tim says, eyebrow raised.  “You, Wing, and Demon.”</p><p>There’s a moment where the world grinds to a stop.</p><p>Then Dick breathes out sharply, mind racing.</p><p>“Wait,” Tim says, suddenly looking uncertain.  “You mean you don’t know where-“</p><p>“Oh my gosh, Damian was hit too?!” Dick cries.  “How could we forget that?!”</p><p>“Demon brat?” Jason asks incredulously.  “Wait a sec, you’re telling us <em>Demonbrat’s </em>here?”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Dick spots Timmy mouthing the nickname, face scrunched in confusion.</p><p>To be fair, Bruce looks pretty lost as well.</p><p>Dick takes a deep breath.  He thinks he can remember him now.  The scene must be of their fight in the truck… Dick remembers jumping in front of his youngest brother as the flash of light went off…</p><p>Suddenly, it feels like all the blood’s been sucked out of him.</p><p>“This is bad,” Tim’s saying.  “<em>You have to find him</em>.  If this world destabilizes with him in it…”</p><p>“He’d be about 4 right now, right?” Jason says slowly.  “Maybe 5?”</p><p>“We jumped back into our younger bodies,” Dick says slowly, horror coating his voice.  “If that’s true…”</p><p>Jason turns to him, suddenly stiff.  “Ras.”</p><p>Dick nods, mind racing. </p><p>“Ras?  As in al Ghul?” Bruce asks from beside them, sounding confused.</p><p>“How are we supposed to find a League of Assassins base before this world kicks the can?” Jason asks incredulously.  “I know where one is obviously, but who knows if the brat’s even there?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Dick says, pit in his stomach growing.  “How much time do we have, Tim?”</p><p>“Not much,” he says somberly.  “Half an hour- an hour at most.”</p><p>“That is <em>so </em>not enough time,” Dick says, panic rising.</p><p>“Well, to be fair,” Jason says thoughtfully, “the brat probably hasn’t been sitting still.  Wouldn’t be surprised if he's on his way right now.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Tim says with a half-smile.  “Ras and Talia probably weren’t expecting their assassin baby to go rouge.”</p><p>“Ok, so it’s simple,” Jason says, clapping his hands together.  “We watch for explosions and <em>boom</em>.  We’ve found the gremlin.”</p><p>“Explosions?” Timmy asks, looking up incredulously.  “I thought you said this kid was four?”</p><p>Jason grins.  “Just you wait, Timmy.  You’ll see.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Bruce finally interjects, sounding very very tired.  “Who is this?  And what about the League?”</p><p>Dick thinks for a moment, then opens his mouth, ready with a tactful reply…</p><p>“Current Robin,” Jason says flippantly.  “And your biological son.  No time for this, Bruce.”</p><p>Bruce and Timmy’s eyes go huge.</p><p>“Jason!” Dick exclaims.</p><p>His brother just shrugs, turning to Tim.  “Timeline, remember?  So how do we find the kid?”</p><p>“How’d you find the device?” Tim asks.  “Was there an energy signature or…”</p><p>“Oh right!” Timmy exclaims, seeming to have shaken off the shock.  “We only searched in Gotham!  I can expand our search…” he puts his tongue between his lips, making several taps on his screen, which has split between a map and Tim’s video feed.  “There,” he exclaims after a moment, stabbing his finger at a point somewhere in the Middle East.  “There’s another energy signature there.”</p><p>Tim nods, seeming to pull up a screen on his side as well.  “I know that base.  I’ll help you hack it.”</p><p>“Cool,” Timmy breathes, and the two devolve into conversations that Dick honestly doesn’t understand the half of.  Though he has to say, it’s pretty awesome to see two Tims at work.  Tim is currently explaining to Timmy how some of the inner workings of the Al Ghul security system work and Timmy is asking how he knows so much about Ras…  Dick also sees Bruce standing by.  He hasn’t moved.</p><p>“…you ok?” Dick asks.</p><p>B turns his head.  “…as well as can be expected.”</p><p>Welp, that’s fair.</p><p>“Got it!”  two voices shout. </p><p>Dick turns to see Timmy smiling brightly and Future Tim’s eyes shining with the success.</p><p>“Where?” Bruce asks.</p><p>“On his way to you,” Tim says.  “A few hours ago, there was an explosion at their hangar.  One of the planes deployed for Gotham.”</p><p>“Great!” Jason says.  “ETA?”</p><p>“Any minute now,” Tim says, frowning.  “But he has company.”</p><p>“Several other aircrafts left right after the first one,” Timmy says, still scrolling through data.  “They’re probably right on his tail.”</p><p>As if on cue, there’s an explosion behind them.</p><p>“That was only a few blocks away,” Jason says.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Dick cries.</p><p>“Hurry,” Tim says, voice pinched.  “The timeline is going off the rails.  You don’t have much time.”</p><p>Dick meets Jason’s gaze.  “We will,” he says, turning back to Tim.  “We’ll get Damian and make it home.”</p><p>“We’ll make sure of it,” Bruce says, from beside Dick, voice a growl.</p><p>“You bet we will!” Timmy exclaims.</p><p>Tim smiles tightly across the screen.  “Good luck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun duuuuuun!  We're racing to the end you guys!  Just a heads up, while plotting this work, I'm starting to realize the chapter count I currently have might be off.  The actual count will end up being somewhere between 12 and 14, so don't be surprised to see it change before the end of this thing ;)</p><p>Anyway, thank you so much for reading!  You guys are literally the best and I appreciate your support so much!!</p><p>See you back here for Chapter 9- hopefully by next weekend :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To Damian!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo!  It's done!  Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy this next chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian can't be far.</p><p>Dick leaps into the Batmobile ahead of the others, eyes honing in on Tim, who slides in, typing furiously.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Dick asks as Jason slides in beside him and all the doors slam shut.</p><p>“Trying to connect to that aircraft,” Timmy says, expression determined.  “If we can get in contact with this kid before the others find them…”</p><p>“Good thinking, kid,” Jason acknowledges, pulling out some wires and parts from the bag he's brought from his safehouse.  "Find that gremlin."</p><p>“How many aircrafts are tailing him?” Bruce asks.</p><p>“Four additional crafts left the compound,” Young Tim answers immediately.  “Looks like he lost two- one went down hard a few blocks that way.  That’s the explosion we heard.  The other seems to be regrouping.  One's still right on his tail, and… no sign of the last one yet.”</p><p>“Great,” Jason mutters, still working with more parts as he glances up at the road.  </p><p>Dick blinks.  "What're you-"</p><p>"There," Bruce says, eyes on the sky.</p><p>Dick stands, pushing himself as far forward as he can to see out of the windshield.  Above the Gotham streetlights, two sleek jets are racing in the sky.  Another explosion lights up the night as a missile misses the first plane thanks to a skillful spin.  Thank goodness Damian's holding his own... Dick just hopes Damian can keep up his retreat.  But how is he going to land with those crafts tailing him?</p><p>The craft in the lead pulls into a beautiful nosedive before pulling up and racing high into the sky.  The jet behind it follows the moves almost exactly and the jet above is forced to change course to avoid another round of explosives.</p><p>“Got it!” Tim exclaims. </p><p>Suddenly, a video flashes on a screen on the Batmobile’s dashboard.  A toddler who could only be Damian appears on the screen, green eyes intense and focused.  He’s strapped into the seat, chair scooted as far forward as possible and sitting on a box so that he can reach all of the buttons.</p><p>As soon as the camera flickers on, his eyes widen slightly, then narrow.</p><p>“Damian!” Dick cries, relief filling him.  “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Tt.”  The familiar noise sounds odd coming from the slightly higher-pitched voice of a five year old.  “Grayson.  What took you all so long?”</p><p>“Oh my gosh he’s tiny,” Jason exclaims, leaning over to see as well.</p><p>Damian’s face contorts in a scowl.  “Todd.  You are annoying as ever.”</p><p>Timmy laughs in the front seat and Damian’s eyes flick over him and Bruce before he turns back to the front, small hands reaching for several buttons.  “Father.  Drake.  I presume you are both from this infernal timeline.”</p><p>Bruce chooses to ignore the statement-question with all it entails, eyes still on the sky. </p><p>“Your pursuer,” Bruce says, “they’re skilled.”</p><p>“Tt,” Damian says, frustration bleeding through his motions.  Dick sees his airplane level out again after several evasive maneuvers.  “They are incredibly persistent.”</p><p>“They’re slow on the recovery,” Dick says, eyes tracking the second jet’s movements after</p><p>Damian’s pulls sharply to the side.  “They also don’t know we’re here.  Dami, lead them West.  We’re coming to you.”</p><p>“Affirmative,” Damian says.  “...though I do not require assistance.”</p><p>"Right," Jason scoffs, undoubtedly rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Wait,” Timmy says, eyebrow raised as another explosion lights up the sky.  “He doesn’t?”<br/>
Dick quirks a smile as Damian growls something under his breath.</p><p>“Bruce, Timmy,” he says, leaning between the two front seats.  “Got a weapon big enough?”</p><p>“Do now,” Jason says flippantly, moving to lean out the side window with an enormous cylindrical weapon aimed upwards, cold air now streaming into the car.   <br/>
Dick’s mouth drops.  </p><p>“What the- where the- how’d you get that?” Dick sputters. </p><p>“Hey, I took some stuff from my warehouse for a reason,” Jason says, voice distorted as the wind rips it away.  “And the Batmobile has enough spare parts.  Hold steady, B.”</p><p>“Todd , if you shoot me-” Dami warns from the screen.</p><p>“Have a little <em>faith</em>, Demon,” Jason says, still holding the rocket launcher steady as they race down the road.  Dick turns his attention to the front as well, watching as the two jets get closer.</p><p>“Ready for this?”</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Todd,” Damian says, voice tight.  “Incoming now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jet in the lead suddenly swoops over them, second one hot on its tail.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bombs away,” Jason says.  He pulls the trigger, rocking backwards from the force as the missile launches with a burst of light.  Dick’s eyes widen as the second plane’s wing </span>
  <em>
    <span>explodes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, spiraling into a dive over the car.  Dick cranes his neck, watching it clip a building a few streets over and crash to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt, I suppose you are not a total imbecile, Todd,” Damian admits, sounding relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason scoffs, sliding back inside with the launcher and closing the window.  “Yah, well you’re still puny, brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dami, try to land by the main street,” Dick directs, smile quirked from their antics.  “We’ll meet you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B instantly pulls into an intersection, swinging a wide and fast U-turn, peeling back the way they’ve come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  Why?” the toddler asks, face scrunched in confusion.  “Isn’t the cave-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No gremlin,” Jason says.  “Way home is through the crazy electric death-trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiny Damian lifts an eyebrow.  “Grayson, translate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story, lil D,” Dick says, eyes nervously on the sky.  “But J’s right.  Head for the lightshow.”  He frowns, seeing nothing up above.  “Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> that last-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly</span>
  <span>, Bruce jerks the wheel to the right, and Dick slams into the side of the seats, trying to brace himself as the ground erupts in an explosion behind them, shaking the car as they rush down a side street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick pushes off of the seat, spinning to see out the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?!” Jason exclaims, also spun around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One’s still on us,” Bruce says gruffly, pulling another tight corner.  “They must’ve switched targets when they saw us take down the other craft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what now?” Jason demands.  “You want me to jimmy-rig another one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you require air support?” Damian asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Bruce says.  “Both of you just sit tight.  We’re getting you to that portal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Timmy claims, pumping his fist.  “Let’s get out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The engine revs, and the tires screech as Bruce accelerates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s heart pounds as his eyes scan the sky- there!  He can see the aircraft now- it’s attempting to swoop back in for another round, this time from the front.  Not great.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B!” Jason exclaims at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stream of bullets from the swooping plane crack the dash just before Bruce pulls onto yet another street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outer defenses should last another blow,” Timmy informs him, “but after that, they’ll shatter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>evade</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bruce!” Jason exclaims, pressing out of his seat as he leans forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I <em>am</em>, Jason,” Bruce says tightly, focusing on driving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am coming back around,” Damian announces from the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait!” Dick says, still watching the aircraft.  It’s swooping down behind them, almost level with the ground now… and are they…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s eyes widen as a hatch opens and two motorcycles drop down from the interior as the airplane flies away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason moves up beside him.  “Two more pursuers on our tail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the aircraft’s heading your way, Dami,” Dick says, voice tight as he follows it with his gaze.  “Land as quick as you can and get out of there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grayson, your warnings are terrible,” Damian says drily and Dick’s eyes widen as another explosion rocks the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B, incoming!” Jason shouts, crawling around Dick to reach the back door, gun out and ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood,” Bruce says, swerving sharply to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rider on that side is forced to swerve as well, almost dropping their gun, but it looks like they’ll recover quickly…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other side too!” Tim exclaims, face pressed to the window.  “They’re gaining!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got an extra, Hood?” Dick asks, holding out his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, he doesn’t use guns, but he doesn’t think his wingdings will be very effective at this velocity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason passes one over without pause and Dick moves to the opposite door, letting down the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you can aim it?” Jason asks mockingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> train to be a police officer,” Dick says, rolling his eyes as cold air whooshes into the vehicle.  “I think I can manage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incoming!” Timmy exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not die, imbeciles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick focuses his attention on the other rider, who is gaining on them in the narrow alley that is speeding by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure rides on a sleek black bike, helmet obscuring all features.  Shoot, they're pulling their gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick pulls back quickly as bullets</span>
  
  <span>ping off the metal of the door, shifting so that he’s braced against the back of Tim’s seat, crouching beneath the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick closes his eyes, taking a breath before surging upward, gun held in two hands, aiming at the rider’s front wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rider tries to swerve as the gun discharges, but the alley is narrow and Dick’s shots hit home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tire swerves but doesn’t rupture and Dick ducks, eyes wide as more shots race toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks out again, the rider has slammed on their brakes and pulled behind the vehicle, gun aimed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody down!” Dick exclaims just as the back window shatters.  Bullets whiz through towards the windshield and Tim yelps, ducking behind his seat as Bruce swerves to the side again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason lets out a grunt and moves toward the middle, ducking behind the seat next to Dick.  “Together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now!” Dick exclaims, and they both surge up in unison, aiming at the same tire…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their guns discharge and the tire finally goes, throwing the rider forward and off of the bike to roll along the ground behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick winces, turning back to the front.  </span>
  <span>That had to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Jason exclaims, spinning as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Timmy yells, eyes on the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s eyes flash upwards in time to see a smoke trail as one of the planes careens to the ground…   </span>
  <span>“Dami!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s suddenly beside him.  “Brace yourself, Demon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The video’s going haywire, flashing and spazzing, but Dick sees a flash of Dami’s hard expression.  “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Todd!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An explosion of noise erupts from the screen as it flashes white… and then goes black.  Dick’s eyes widen in horror.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce,” Jason yells, voice full of emotion.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Move it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce floors it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speed pushes Dick numbly against the back of his seat.  His eyes find the smoke rising into the night sky from a few blocks over.  This can’t be happening.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t lose him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gremlin’ll be fine,” Jason says, sounding like he’s trying to convince himself.  “Any Bat can survive a plane crash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went down just down the street from the abnormality,” Timmy says from the front, voice tight as he pulls up a map.  “We’re almost there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” B grunts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Batmobile whips around another turn.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick gnaws at his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Batmobile squeals to a stop, in full view of the smoldering wreck of the plane.  It looks like it skidded along the street before coming to a stop in the middle of the road, as if it were some kind of dilapidated runway.  Somehow Dami managed to keep from hitting any buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressure choking his lungs, Dick leaps from the car almost as soon as it’s tires stop moving, running toward the wreck that used to be his brother’s plane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian!” he exclaims, sprinting around the side, eyes raking the scene for signs of life.  So far he’s just seeing twisted metal.  “DAMIAN </span>
  <em>
    <span>where are you?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the sound of shuttering metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Richard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s gaze snaps upwards at the annoyed voice.  Where is-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He catches movement, eyes flying to a small hatch as it shudders and then pops open on the roof of the aircraft. And then a small head of dark hair pops out from the hole, green eyes scanning the area before tiny hands reach up to find leverage on the outside of the hatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s moving before he’s consciously decided to, scrambling up the side to pull the rest of his brother out of the hole.  His arms are wrapped around him, squeezing the young Damian in a tight hug before he can even protest.  And oh- his brother is so small… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, tiny hands slowly come around to hug his sides as Dick’s chin rests in the mop of dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that again,” Dick chokes out, relief flooding through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...it is good to see you too, Richard.”  The tiny boy says, pulling back.  “However, did I not tell you I could handle it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick pulls back as well, laughing hard as footsteps sound below them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  Dickiebird?  Demon alive up there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Todd,” Damian snaps, moving to scoot down the plane.  Dick moves with him, and jumps down in front of the others as Damian stands up on the nose of the plane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back at Dami, getting a better view of him, and feels his heart melt.  In this time, he can’t be taller than Dick’s waist and his green eyes look huge in his now small and round face.  His dark hair is tousled and he’s brushing shards of glass off of his black League of Assassins uniform.  Dick notices a few small cuts on his hands and a few on his cheeks, but for the most part, he looks ok.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason pulls to a stop with a laugh.  “Trying to increase your height, shorty?”</span>
</p><p><span>Damian stiffens, looking up with a familiar scowl.  “I do not need to be my normal height in order to beat you</span> <span>, </span><em><span>Todd</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Jason laughs again.  “Yah, he’s ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you made it, Dami,” Dick says in relief, helping to pull out a few shards of glass from his brother’s hair.   “I’m sorry we couldn’t get to you sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I contemplated the possibility that I was the sole time traveler,” Damian admits, shrugging Dick’s hands off.  “Therefore action was imperative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good call,” Dick says, pulling back and ruffling the kid’s hair with a large smile.  He’s pleased to see a small smile on Dami’s face as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bruce’s son?” Timmy asks tentatively from the side, bouncing on his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dami looks in his direction with a scowl and Dick gently nudges his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know you yet,” he says, eyes stern.  “Be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian scoffs before turning to Tim.  “Yes.  I am the bloodson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool!” Timmy exclaims, suddenly in front of Damian with his hand outstretched.  “I’m Tim.  Nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drake</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Damian sniffs.  “You are much too excited in this dimension.  It is odd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timmy cocks his head, eyebrow raised.  “Uh… sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick rolls his eyes, nudging Tim slightly.  “He doesn’t mean it Timmy, he’s just had a rough day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah… makes sense,” Tim says, shrugging.  “Pretty cool you can fly a plane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Damian,” Bruce says, coming forward as well.  “It is good to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you as well, Father,” the four year old says, nodding at him.  “But Todd mentioned a death trap?  What is the meaning of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next street over,” Jason says, nodding.  “Right, Timmy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Tim says, nodding as he pulls up a stopwatch.  “We’d better get going.  Your time limit is going fast!  And something tells me this fight didn’t happen in your timeline, which means things are changing more and more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So our estimated timetable might not be reliable…” Dick says, eyes widening.  “Good call, guys.  Let’s move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick freezes mid-step, shivers racing up his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.  There’s no way their luck’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he turns around, eyes honing in on a dark figure emerging from across the street.  Two assassins flank him.  And suddenly, more emerge from different sides all around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick steps in front of Damian, fluidly pulling his escrima sticks as he scowls warningly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have much to speak about, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Detective.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we go...  Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Also, quick update, this fic is definitely going to be 12 chapters, feel free to disregard last chapter's note ;)  Which means... three more to go!  See you back for chapter 10!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ras is here and time is running out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends!  Thank you for being so patient with me as I've worked on this chapter!  It's taken me a lot longer than expected what with us approaching finals week, and me never having written Ras before.  Lol, I legit have like 8 drafts of this chapter on my computer now!  Anyway, thank you all for your awesome comments, support, and for sticking with this story!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy chapter 10!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick tightens his grip on his escrima sticks, electricity arcing over them in the dark night.  Ras stands across from him, still half hidden in the shadows of an alleyway.  Dim flashes of streetlights catch the edges of his green cloak and illuminate his face.  Dick’s pulse pounds through his fingers and he's grateful for the weapons in his hands.  They're grounding.  </p>
<p>Because Ras is bad, bad news. </p>
<p>“Ras,” Bruce growls, stepping forward beside Dick.  He’s tensed.  Ready for a fight. </p>
<p>“Detective,” Ras acknowledges, expression dark.  “I do not appreciate being blown from the sky.  Nor do I appreciate treachery from my own.  Tonight you have infiltrated and hacked my base, attacked my transport, downed my planes, and are harboring a rogue member of the League.  You are walking on dangerous ground, Detective.  Attacking the League of Assassins was a very unwise move on your part.”</p>
<p>“Father is not the one who has instigated this, Grandfather,” Damian says, voice even over thinly veiled anger.  “And I am no member of your <em>League.  </em>I have made my choice.”</p>
<p>“So you have,” Ras says, teeth flashing in a deep scowl.  “You have greatly disappointed me.  I had not imagined that treachery was among your deficits.  When we return, you will come to reconsider your traitorous actions.”</p>
<p>Damian stiffens and Dick growls.  “No way.  You’re <em>insane</em> if you think we’ll let you even come <em>close</em> to him ever again.”</p>
<p>“My my,” Ras says, and his sword flashes in the low light.  “The circus brat.  And so protective too.  My grandson has a legacy to return to.  It is his destiny and you, none of you, can stand in the way of that.”</p>
<p>“That’s where you’re wrong, you pompous idiot,” Jason says sharply.  “You and your assassins try to take another step and you’ll be full of lead before your foot hits the ground.”</p>
<p>“Touching,” Ras says, eyes flashing.  “A family effort.  But what happened to you, Hood?  Last I heard you were planning on murdering everyone in your little ‘family’.  Change of heart?”</p>
<p>Jason growls and Bruce clenches his fists.  “<em>Leave</em>, Ras,” he growls.  “Now.”</p>
<p>“Now now, Batman,” Ras says, voice cold.  “This doesn’t have to get ugly.  Hand the child over.  Is your family really worth this fight?”</p>
<p>Cold rage sweeps through Dick and he growls.  No one.  Threatens his family.</p>
<p>“You’re a coward, Ras,” Bruce growls, taking a half-step forward.  “He is a <em>child</em>.  <em>My child</em>.  And he is not going with you.  Not now.  Not <em>ever</em>.”</p>
<p>Some emotion flickers across Ra's face before his eyes darken.  “So be it,” he says, whole face a scowl.  “Take them.”</p>
<p>The assassins move instantly.  But so does Dick. </p>
<p>“Watch each other’s backs!” he exclaims, and he’s off, feet pounding against the ground as he charges toward the assassins.</p>
<p>“Grayson!” Damian calls in alarm, but Dick is already gone, leaping, flipping, and contorting over blows and around assailants.  His feet never stop and he’s flying, bee-lining for their greatest opponent.  The one who’s trying to take Dami away from them.  Dick scowls, quickly changing directions to avoid a knife flashing his way, and throws himself into a roll, coming up with eyes on his target.</p>
<p>Just ahead, Ras’ two bodyguards seem to spot him, rushing to engage.  Behind them, Dick can just barely see the Demon, dark eyes landing on Dick.  Dick narrows his eyes right back.  He is definitely not in the mood.</p>
<p>The first guard reaches him and Dick rolls to the side, seeing a sword flash.  He spins, coming up to slam his escrima sticks into the assailant’s side.  As the first assailant doubles over, Dick <em>moves, </em>just barely evading a blow as the sword comes at his head. </p>
<p>Dick backs up, scowling, and again spots Ras over the guard’s shoulder.  He doesn’t have time for this!  Dick throws himself into a sprint, contorting around their weapons and using their shoulders as a springboard, pushing off, and contorting in the air to slam his weapons down at Ras with a roar.  The ancient assassin smiles, unconcerned and sidesteps neatly, but Dick doesn’t stop, stepping to the side and turning just as another bright sword swishes through the space he had just occupied.</p>
<p>Ras smiles jaggedly, blade held easily in his hands.  Dick doesn’t like the calculating look in his eye.  “My my.  Coming alone to face me?  Quite a move, Nightwing.”</p>
<p>“You will never touch my family again,” Dick growls, catching movement from the corner of his vision.  The guards must be recovering.  “<em>Ever</em>.” </p>
<p>Ras laughs quietly.  “Well, let’s see you try to protect them then.”</p>
<p>Dick scowls, lunging forward, escrima sticks flashing towards his opponent.  Ras sidesteps but Dick doesn’t pause, pivoting to swipe for Ras’ chest.  This time escrima sticks meet sword as Ras levels his weapon coolly.  Something in Ras green eyes sparks.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the sword shifts, and the hilt slams into Dick’s chest, knocking him backward.  He throws himself into a sideways roll on impact, metal ringing against the asphalt as Ras’ sword comes down to Dick’s right. </p>
<p>Still in motion, Dick finishes the roll into a handspring, once again finding his balance.  He heaves a breath.  Ras isn’t going to stop his that easily.</p>
<p>But now, apparently the guards are back in the game.  Dick feels more than sees the blow coming at his head and ducks.  He spins, catching the guard in the side before looping his foot around theirs, bringing them crashing to the ground.  The other assassin comes up behind him and Dick spins again, throwing his escrima up in an X.  The sword catches on his weapons and he twists sharply, pulling the assassin into his elbow.  They let go and slump backwards, sword clattering to the ground. </p>
<p>But Dick doesn’t pause, ducking a stroke from Ras and pivoting for a strike at the immortal’s chest.  But Ras dodges again, this time succeeding in knocking the back of Dick’s head with his elbow and Dick sees stars, stumbling against the alley wall, breath ragged.</p>
<p>Steel rings against kevlar and Dick turns to see a wall of black in front of him, gauntlet catching Ras sword stroke on its ridged edge. </p>
<p>“You couldn’t have waited for backup?” Bruce says, reprimanding.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Dick says, relieved to see his mentor.  His mind is still trying to catch up with how bad that could have been.  “You’re way too slow.”</p>
<p>“Hrn.”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Dick flies into action. </p>
<p>Ras pulls back, blocking two of Bruce’s batarangs as Dick lunges around the him, knocking down one of the other assassins before flipping back over to strike at Ras. </p>
<p>Dick lunges and leaps, moving in synch with Bruce as they attack the assassins with a vengeance.  He ducks and dodges, almost in a dance, electricity whipping through the night air with his every move as he and Bruce fluidly cover each other, Batman throwing punches and projectiles, as Nightwing’s escrima sticks fly. </p>
<p>Dick finally lands a harsh whack against the guard’s head, and he finally slumps to the ground, knocked out for real this time.  He spins, panting, to see Bruce and Ras engaging viciously, green and black cape fluidly swirling around each other as batarangs, swords, and kevlar meeting in clashes of sound.</p>
<p>Just as Dick looks over, Ras throws a particularly hard blow, knocking Bruce back and Dick jumps forward to take his place, once again raining blows with his escrima sticks.  Ras throws several blocks before he uses the hilt.  <em>Again</em>.  To knock Dick backwards. </p>
<p>Dick stumbles back, eyes locking with the assassin’s as he blocks another blow.  This guy is relentless! </p>
<p>“You are a fool if you think you will win this,” Ras says.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Dick says back, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>He knocks the sword aside and…</p>
<p>Suddenly, there’s a low rumbling under their feet.</p>
<p>Dick stumbles, throwing his arms out for balance and Ras catches the wall, sharp eyes taking in the situation.    </p>
<p>“…what are you planning?” he asks, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>Dick opens his mouth to say this isn’t them but… well, he doesn’t really get a chance.</p>
<p>Next thing he knows, Bruce has tackled the man away from Dick and one of Ras’ swords falls to the ground.</p>
<p>Dick sags slightly, sucking in a deep breath, but he doesn’t get much time for a reprieve.</p>
<p>The shaking intensifies astronomically and he crashes back against the wall, heartrate spiking in alarm.</p>
<p>What is going on?!</p>
<p>Alarmed, Dick throws a look over at the others to see Tim, Jason, and Damian together in the distance- gunshots are still flying from Jason, but they’re all stumbling, backed against the plane for support…</p>
<p>The ground lurches again and Dick’s eyes flash upwards as the streetlights ringing his brothers’ battle <em>explode</em>.  The lights shatter, glass raining down on the ground at Dick’s feet and blue tendrils of electricity arcing across the wires as the shaking intensifies. </p>
<p>Hastily, Dick’s hand flies to his comm.  “Tim!  What’s going-“</p>
<p>“DICK!” the frantic voice exclaims.  “Time’s almost up!  You all <em>have to get to the portal</em>!  I think reality is starting to unravel!”</p>
<p>Dick blanches.  Older Tim said that if they didn’t make it before reality unraveled…</p>
<p>Oh man.</p>
<p>The sword comes from nowhere, and Dick barely dodges, saving himself from significant damage, but he still feels the strike.  Fire bursts through his side and Dick’s hand flies to it as he sucks in a breath.  Before he can recover, pain erupts on the back of Dick’s head and he crashes to his knees, stars bursting in his vision.  Blinking, Dick becomes aware of the feeling of a sharp point pressing warningly into his back. </p>
<p>“Perhaps we can make a trade, Batman,” Ras growls.  “My family for yours.  What will it be?”</p>
<p>“NIGHTWING!” the little scream echoes even across the rumbling clearing and shouts of battle.  Dick blinks, craning his neck upwards to see Damian running his way, tiny legs pounding the ground, even as he stumbles in the shaking.  The others are scrambling after him, but he’s small enough that he’s slipping between assailants the others can’t evade… </p>
<p>Dick’s brain kicks into action and he scowls, eyes sharpening through the pain.  Not today Ras.</p>
<p>Still clutching his side with one hand, Dick spins, slamming his armored forearm into the sword, shoving it away from him while hooking one foot behind Ra’s shoe and pulling hard. </p>
<p>The man stumbles, and Bruce is suddenly there, slamming a fist at the man’s head. </p>
<p>Just as the two move off, Dick’s breath heaving, a tiny body slides to Dick’s side, throwing their arms around Dick’s neck.</p>
<p>“Grayson!  Where are you injured?  You should <em>not </em>have engaged without my aid.  If you ever do so again, I shall-”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Dami,” Dick says, bringing his free arm up and around Dami’s back as he breathes out a sigh of relief.  “I’m alright.”</p>
<p>Two more sets of feet skid to a stop behind them.</p>
<p>“Wing, we gotta move!” Jason shouts, shots still ringing as he holds off the assassins. </p>
<p>The earth shakes more violently underneath them and Dick tightens his arm around Damian, struggling not to fall over.</p>
<p>“No kidding!” Tim cries, wrist computer showing a countdown, red numbers moving much too fast for comfort.  “You have to go.  Now!”</p>
<p> “How much time have we got?” Dick asks as Damian pulls back from the hug and attempts to help him struggle to his feet.</p>
<p>“Maybe 5 minutes,” Timmy says, eyes wide.  “Definitely not more.  Can you walk?”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to,” Dick says, turning towards the chaos.  “We can make it.”</p>
<p>“We’ll hold them off!” Bruce exclaims, suddenly standing beside them.  “Ras disappeared in the last round of shaking.  Get to the device.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Timmy yelps, suddenly fumbling with the straps on his wrist gauntlet, shaky fingers working quickly.  In a flash, he shoves the device into Dick’s hands and Dick looks down at it, blinking.  It’s… sparking.  Which is slightly disconcerting.  Also the countdown.  That’s also disconcerting.  “I think Older Me will try to contact you through it,” Tim says frantically.  “To help you get home.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Timmy,” he says, throwing a quick hug around the tiny version of his brother before turning to Bruce.  “And thanks for the backup Bruce.  And for believing us.”</p>
<p>“Hrn,” Bruce acknowledges, “be more careful next time.  And get back safe.”</p>
<p>“We will,” Dick says.</p>
<p>“Time limit here!” Jason exclaims.  “We headin’ or what?!”</p>
<p>Dick nods, eyeing the distance they’ll have to make.  At the other end of the alley, pulsing blue light fills the night.  “We’re going to have to make a break for it.  Cover us.”</p>
<p>“Yo gremlin,” Jason says.  “Those tiny legs going to keep up with our sprint?”</p>
<p>Damian makes an affronted sound.  “<em>Todd</em>.  I am more than capable of-“</p>
<p>Suddenly, there’s a yelp and Dick spins to see that Jason has hoisted the 4 year old up over his shoulder, gripping him tightly. </p>
<p>Damian reacts immediately, crying out and kicking at Jason’s armored chest.  “Todd!  UNHAND ME AT ONCE!”</p>
<p>“See ya on the other side, Dickiebird,” Jason says, pulling out his gun and taking off in a run.</p>
<p>Dick allows himself a small smile and plunges after Jason.  They’re never going to hear the end of this when they get home. </p>
<p>Dick runs, ignoring the pain in his side the best he can, sprinting as they slip around and between attackers as Jason blasts their way through.  Batman and Robin flit around the periphery, taking care of the assassins on their sides. </p>
<p>And then Dick and Jason are plunging from the fray, sounds of battle behind them as they rush through the alley’s entrance. </p>
<p>Dick throws a look over his shoulder to see Timmy and Bruce fighting together, Robin flipping and twirling his bo-staff, smile bright.</p>
<p>“See you in the future!” Timmy’s voice exclaims as Dick turns back to the front.  He smiles.  They’re almost there.</p>
<p>Together, he and Jason tear around the last corner and towards the blue light that glows around the bend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh man, we're almost there!  <br/>Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always thanks for reading!</p>
<p>Stay tuned for Chapter 11!  These guys certainly aren't out of the clear yet!  See you back here soon :</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>